


A Journey Through Oz

by Uxie789rules



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fairies, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Wizard of Oz, BB8 is Toto, Eventual Romance, Experimentation, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Finn is Tin, Finn is the Tin Soldier, Finn is the Tin Woodsman, Finn is the Tin man, Finn is the Tinman, Flashbacks, Ha Ha it's a pun, How Do I Tag, Human Experimentation, Land of Oz, Leia is the Good Witch of the North, Medical Experimentation, Mentions of Animal Cruelty, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Oz - Freeform, POV Rey, POV Rey (Star Wars), Pictures, Poe is the Scarecrow, Rey is Dorothy, Rose Tico is the Cowardly Lion, Rose is the Cowardly Lion, Rose is the Lion, The Force is Magic, There are PICTURES, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Unethical Experimentation, Wizard of Oz References, chimera, eventually, mentions of experimentation, mentions of human experimentation, mentions of torture, there will be flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uxie789rules/pseuds/Uxie789rules
Summary: Rey is a nineteen year old girl in the wastes of Kansas, scavenging for her survival. Although her situation seems bleak, she is determined to survive, hoping for her parents' return. When a twister takes her and a strange dog to a magical land, the only thing on her mind is getting back home.Will she get back to Kansas and her old life? Or will a mysterious witch get the better of her?Updates every Saturday!





	1. The Twister

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to reyoflight for Betaing this fic!!

The sun shone high in the Kansas sky, beating down on Rey’s neck as she attempted to yank out a very stubborn weed entangling an old wrench near the barn. This was perfect scrap material after hours of nothing, and she would kill to get some food for the night… Her rations were running low. Rey pushed her hair back, pulled her gloves up higher, gritted her teeth, and started again, trying to pry the stupid wrench from the weed’s unnatural grip. She tried everything, from cutting the thing out to using her lighter to burn it off, but it was a futile quest. 

 

She wasn't going to give up, though. It hadn't worked the first time, but maybe after weakening the branches... She tried again to extract the wrench from the weeds’ grasp. 

 

Rey heaved and heaved, before she finally felt it loosen and almost pop out of the ground. She shook the rusted wrench, various bits of dirt, dust and rust coming off of it. She smiled under the scarf tied around her face before stashing it into her relatively light scrap sack for the day. Then, she got onto her old bike, off to exchange the metal for some food.

 

Pedaling across the flat landscape to her next source of food was routine, but she did enjoy the views it gave her, whenever she could afford to look at them. But today, she had to get to the Barn, to possibly get something for the satchel of scrap she’d scavenged in the sun. And that something was going to be a portion of food that she'd have to salvage for at least a week or so… A crumb to try and get by on. 

 

As she slowed down near the barn, she hopped off her bike, but still walked it by her side, wary of the other thugs that might try to steal her bike, mangle it up, and pass it off as garbage they had found in the flats. She walked inside to see Plutt set up at his counter, guarding the point where the barn connected to his house… And that lead specifically to where the kitchen was… And the food that meant a higher chance of her family finding her alive… Rey slung her satchel over and emptied the scrap metal onto the counter. 

 

Plutt looked down at the girl’s meager findings and scoffed at it before picking the rusted wrench up and observing it with his beady, black eyes. Anyone could tell where the money for the scrap metal was going if they looked at Plutt. Certainly not to people like Rey. She gulped as he wrote something down and went into the house, presumably to compensate her for the scrap she’d brought in. 

 

After a few tense minutes, Plutt arrived through the barn entrance, looking as if he was holding nary a scrap. 

 

Rey’s stomach plummeted as she saw the lone apple Plutt slammed onto the desk. What little scrap she had been able to find only allotted her that one apple. Rey bit her lip as she grabbed it, feeling the flesh inside wasn't as firm as a fresh one was… She knew her bike would get her something she could savor for a longer while, but she needed it to try to get more food, so this was what she had to deal with. She put the apple in her satchel and pulled up the bandana she wore over her face as she rode off towards the only home she remembered. 

 

As she pedaled, she prayed that there were some non-poisonous creatures around to try and munch on. Those could make up for the lack of any real food she could salvage for nourishment, but she knew it was only a fantasy. She had to face the facts. If she didn't find a way to get the scrap she needed, she would never survive long enough for her family to come back to her. And it would be such a show of weakness on her part. Especially to the world around her.

 

Rey hit the brakes on the bike as she skidded toward her little shed she’d turned into something she could call home. She pulled out her keys and unlocked the shed, pulling in her bike. What greeted her was the usual for her. Clusters of fives tallied on the wooden walls, the first ones near the bottom left, big, jagged, and unclean, and as she grew, they became more neat and refined. Enough for her to have filled each board of wood on the wall, and for her to start using the ceiling to tally. 

 

After she finished locking up the shed, she placed her bike on the wall and let it lean against the wood. She then went to her bag of hay that acted as a bed and drifted off to sleep, to stave off the eventual wave of hunger that would come back to haunt her when she woke up. 

 

What actually woke her up was a little different. 

 

She heard yapping at the door of her shed, loud, akin to the bark of a small dog… A grunt escaped her lips as her eyes opened in the darkened shed, Rey wondering where that noise was even coming from. She  ached as she made her way to unlock the door of her little shed. She didn't expect a scrappy little dog to run into her abode, but that's what ran in. 

 

“Where did you come from?!” she exclaimed. “And why are you here? I know it's futile to ask as you're a dog, but still...”

 

With another yap, the strange dog hopped into her makeshift bed and curled itself up into a little ball, claiming the bed for itself. Not even a minute passed before the dog fell asleep. Rey didn't have the heart to move the creature off, so instead she decided to look at the dog's collar to see who the scamp belonged to. Unfortunately for her, most of its vital information had rubbed off, leaving only a few letters and one number.

 

“B_____ B_i____ ___ 8__”

 

“‘B’, ‘Bi’...’8’,” She muttered to herself, frowning. “This tag has definitely seen better days.”

 

She would have to find whoever this dog belonged to in the morning, because right then, she needed sleep. She got up, locked  the door, and using the sack of hay as a pillow, stretched out on the cold wooden floor for the night.

 

Morning light shone into the shed, waking both Rey and the mysterious dog. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, feeling something off with her surroundings. It would have been concerning, but with the furry face running amok, barking up a storm, she didn't have time to focus on what her gut was telling her. 

 

“Alright, you crazed mutt,” she groaned before looking back at the dog, who had stopped barking. “It's time to find who you belong to. Either that, or something to eat.” 

 

She stretched up to the corner of the roof she’d started to use for tallying and marked a five. She felt that these tallies meant that her family was soon approaching, but that was what she’d thought every time she had filled up  a wall of tallies, praying she was going to have her family come back… It was a nice thought.

 

She then straightened out her canvas-colored jacket, picked up her bike, and shook out the sand in its gears. While she straightened out the chain, her ears picked up the sound of the dog whining. She looked at the simpering animal before lifting it up into the basket of her bicycle and used a rope she’d found to secure it in.

 

“When I start riding, you better stay put in there, do you hear me?” she said with a pointed tone, unlocking the shed. “If we're going to find who you belong to, this is how we’re getting to civilization.”

 

The dog panted up at her as she pulled  her bandana over her face, before she began biking towards Plutt’s barn. She felt something off with the air, but she was far too focused on her goal of finding this dog, BB8’s, owner. Rey couldn't have a dog on her hands, especially with how desperate she had been getting  food. Two mouths always meant two times the trouble; despite the fact that this was a dog, it was still a liability for her. 

 

She hopped off  the bike and wiped her forehead. Looking at the strange beagle, she walked around the community of the barn, with the dog bobbing along in the basket. Rey tried to see if anyone reacted to the dog in a way that would indicate that it belonged to them, but it seemed like no one recognized BB8, or anything about the collar. Rey then decided to go inside the barn to see if Plutt himself had any idea where it came from. 

 

She knew it could be a bad idea, but she had to get this dog off  her hands, or else, not only would she starve, but this dog's starvation would weigh heavy on her conscience as she died. As she wheeled her way around the crowded barn, there were some pointed looks given to the dog, but nothing that would give any soul away as BB8’s owner. When she wheeled up the bike with the beagle tied in its basket, the pungent man gave a surprised gasp.

 

“Do you have any idea who this dog belongs to?” she began. “I found it, and-" 

 

“Where?!”

 

“N-near my shack…” 

 

“Let me see its collar.”

 

Plutt’s behavior gave her a great sense of unease. Was this his dog? Did it belong to someone he knew? She was hoping that maybe it could go off to a better place… Better than the desolate home she knew in this wasteland. She let him loose of the rope and pushed him  onto the rickety counter, watching Plutt’s greasy fingers pull the dog tag closer. He then looked up at her with awe, and before that moment, she could never imagine that kind of expression on his sour, globulus face.

 

“If you give me that little dog, I will give you a great supply of food.” Rey’s eyes widened at that. “More than you could ever imagine.”

 

“I…” She hesitated before looking at the way Plutt was observing BB8. It seemed… wrong to just give this creature to him… She knew that if she just handed the dog off, her whole life would change for the better. But something inside her was just saying no. And she didn't know why, but she actually followed through on those instincts. 

 

“No,” she declared, pulling BB8 back into the basket and tying him up. “I refuse your offer.” 

 

“Argh… “ Plutt bared his teeth in indignation. “You  _ will _ regret this, girlie.” 

 

Rey opened her mouth to sigh before screams erupted in the distance. The young woman turned to see what was going on. Green skies. Filled with dark clouds. It only meant one thing to a girl living in Kansas for as long as she could remember.

 

“Twister!” the old woman riding in the back of the broken down Jeep howled with fear. “It’s a twister out there!” 

 

Rey’s lip quivered, and before she knew it she saw Plutt, and everyone who was closest to him both in vicinity and in his favor, run toward the bunker that was dug out behind the farmhouse. Plutt and his goons were intimidating enough to scare her away from trying to steal from his food supply, but no one was safe from a cyclone. But there was no time for this. BB8 was barking and howling like mad. The faint sound of an oncoming freight train came into range as she grabbed up the squirming dog and ran toward shelter. 

 

The throng of people running toward the bunker, including Plutt, made her throat tighten. What if she didn't make it in? She needed to survive this. If she didn't… It made her stomach drop with dread, the thought that she was potentially at death's door. She just had to make it into the bunker. Or the next time her name would leave someone's lips would most likely be in a half-hearted eulogy uttered by one of Plutt’s farmhands. And her family wouldn't even be able to find her body in this wasteland. 

 

She gasped as the various other scavengers and farmers scrambled in and she tried her best to make it through. She saw them all pile in, and it looked crazier than a cock fight  in there. She was having trouble keeping the struggling BB8 in her grip, and just when she thought she could get inside, the bunker door slammed everyone inside. She kicked the door to knock, to see if they realized that she was still there with the dog. 

 

“We’re full!” she heard a voice cry out. 

 

Just her luck! And then she felt the wind start to truly bite and howl in her ears. The next best place she saw was the one place she had avoided her entire life. The farmhouse, once a place that was a beacon of suffering and unattainable well-being, was now her only chance of salvation for her and this dog. She felt herself shoved forward as she saw tumbleweeds fly as if they were deranged birds. The storm was close enough as it was, and she needed to get inside.

 

BB8 howled as she staggered to the door, feeling the wind pulling her every which way. This wasn't what she would've thought her plan would be during a cyclone, but, as some people say, life works mysteriously sometimes. 

 

Rey kicked open the door, letting herself in, feeling the wind at her back as a reminder of the coming storm. This wasn't working. The wind grew stronger, pushing her again, and she  rolled onto the ground. She let go of BB8, letting him run deeper into the house. 

 

She ran and ran to the deepest part of the house and found a bedroom. Perfect! She lunged under the bed and tried to keep herself steady, covering herself up. She had never really believed in any higher power, but this time she really felt the need to believe in something bigger than herself. This wasn't going to end well… Rey felt it in her very bones. 

 

And as soon as Rey started to try and keep herself alive, she felt something entirely alien to her. She heard the loud freight train like thundering of the twister come even closer. Much closer. Too close for comfort. She then heard the telltale signs of glass shattering, with the empty paned windows letting the full sound of the storm inside. And then she felt the ground beneath her begin to rise. 

 

No, this couldn't be happening! But it was. It wasn’t fair, and she knew life wasn’t ever fair, but who knew what would happen if she fell. She felt the telltale signs of the house beginning to pick up speed, as it started to spin, faster and faster. The house was caught in the tornado, spinning like a top.  And the ramifications of that should've given a person like her the ultimate form of despair and made her give up. But Rey did not.

 

She was determined to get to her family, wherever they were, and to accomplish that, she had to get through this. Rey would not die being flung into this storm and getting chopped up by debris, the fall to the ground, or anything else that could potentially kill her. She would stay alive. Not only for her sake, but for the little beagle, BB8’s, sake. After all, if he was still in the house, who knew what could happen to the poor creature if she died? 

 

The girl under the mattress had planted herself firmly there, gripping the bed frame around her to stay put. Despite the temptation of the situation, Rey dared not look anywhere but the one spot that she had centred her gaze at on the ground. It would possibly make her forget her reality, the little of it she had left, and she would be launched out of the cyclone and go plummeting to the ground, never to be seen again by anyone. All that would be left of her would be her crumpled body, left in shambles by this storm.

 

She could barely hear herself think in this mess, but there was a singular thought that came through her shambled mess of a mind. To live. And she kept gripping onto the frame of the bed and gritted her teeth. She  hoped that the house wouldn't crumple over wherever it landed, when it did. If it collapsed, she would suffocate, and that would be the end for her.

 

Rey then felt herself begin to float up, the box spring leaving her head. Oh no. This was the start of freefall, and whilst there was the slight freedom from gravity, there was the eventual fall to think about. And then it came. And with the fall came her howl in terror as her world spun, and spun, until…

 

The house landed with a deafening thud, with Rey landing on the ground under the bed once more. The house seemed to creak in relief but did not collapse. She didn't know why, but it didn't matter at that moment. She heard the sound of oncoming barking and let out a breath  of relief. Rey lifted herself out from under the bed, encountering the dog stampeding up to her. With a relieved breath, she let the orange and white beagle jump into her arms. His wet licks covered her face as she laughed in pure shock. 

 

“We’re alive…” Her voice shook as she formed those words. “We’re alive, and I can't even believe I’m saying  _ that _ .” 

 

She picked the dog up and went to look out the windows. But the windows were now plugged up with debris too risky to touch. The peeled up road signs that jutted inside were too rusty and had too many sharp edges to handle without gloves. But what light that did come in, seemed… different than what she was used to. It seemed tangible and softer than the light she knew. 

 

Well, no matter. She looked at BB8 and motioned for him to follow her as she went into the house and looked for supplies to go out into the world. Depending on where that twister shot her out, she could be deeper into Kansas, or way up in Oklahoma. No matter where she’d landed, she had to find her way back. In order to get back to Kansas, to her family, she needed essentials. 

  
  


In one storeroom that Plutt had, there was a red backpack on a rack, with a big label on the top that read “Survival Packs". She gritted her teeth, thinking about the fact that Plutt’s favorites probably got the opportunity to use them. Those ungrateful bastards didn't deserve the clothes on their backs, let alone whole survival packs. At least the tornado had come through so fast that she had one to use. 

 

Rey looked through the pack and mentally checked off each essential inside. And she felt not one ounce of guilt when she put the backpack on. As she walked along, the floorboards groaned underneath each of her and BB8’s steps, filling the house with the sound of creaking wood.

 

The duo came to the door, and Rey inhaled the sharp air before biting the inside of her mouth. Before they were going anywhere outside, Rey was putting up her bandana. Who knew what was in the air after a storm? Rey turned the doorknob, but the damned door wouldn't budge. She growled to herself, hearing BB8 whine in confusion as she tried again. Well, if it wasn't going to open the normal way, she knew what to do. 

  
Rey took a deep breath and walked away from the door, putting BB8 somewhere safe. With a single point towards the ground, the beagle sat, waiting to see what Rey was going to do. She took a deep breath before letting out a scream and ramming her shoulder into the door, breaking it down, letting the outside world in. And it was not an outside world  _ she _ was expecting.


	2. Landed

The tangible light flooded the hallway, highlighting the cracks and imperfections in the house for all to see, with each little nook and cranny filling up with the warmth from the outdoors. BB8 yapped before galloping outside, leaving Rey to wonder at this majesty before her. She stood with her mouth  agape before she followed the dog to discover where they had truly landed. 

 

The only thing she  _ could _ sing her praises about were the skies. Endless and blue. The clouds that dotted the azure atmosphere were all pastel, in all the colors of the rainbow, and some colors she didn't even know were real. The trees were lined with flowers, but… they seemed too much. Too much like flowers. As if they were following you when you weren’t looking. They bloomed in bizarre patterns, with one’s petals  zig-zagging out so far down, it created a veil of white around the whole tree. There was whole a whole row where the foliage had created a rainbow. 

 

The ground was another story. It was paved with grey, red, and yellow bricks, all converging in the center in a spiral near where she had crash landed with BB8. The spiral being the only organic pattern in the area was… unnerving to say the least. She then looked up once more at the trees clawing up into the air, with precise perpendicular lines and harsh 90 degree angles, not befitting  their color scheme of a pastel rainbow. Their appearances seemed as if they were trying to camouflage the fact that they were, in fact, living beings within this land. 

 

The buildings around were small, but they clustered together and seemed to become a staircase of housing, with bridges arching in and out. Despite the highest building reaching only 20 feet, it seemed oppressive, with its perfect and geometric architecture. 

 

“Well, BB8, I have a feeling we are not in Kansas anymore,” she quipped aloud. “Just a small guess. Cause either  _ that,  _ or I am in one big stupor.”

 

Then, after a few seconds of acute and unconventional stillness, a twinkling sound rang through the air. 

 

Rey turned to try and see what it was, letting her bandana fall off  her face. 

 

BB8 ran over towards a gate where  a twinkling, golden shimmer of sparkles started to shower from the south. 

 

Rey was astonished by them, walking up to their shine to guess what the heck it was before being pushed back by an unknown force, backing her and BB8 up against a tree.

 

The golden particles formed a figure colored similarly, standing properly in front of the fountain. It was a figure that, once it had become clear, could be seen as an odd statue. 

 

Rey raised her brow before walking up to the golden being. This was certainly a very odd place for her and BB8 to land in. She was expecting Omaha, not… this. But before she could try and see if it was alive or not, its eyes glowed a sharp amber and it seemed to wake up.

 

“Ah, oh my…” it sputtered with a proper tone, despite its neutral expression on its face. “Are you a Good Witch, or, dare I say it, a Wicked Witch?” 

 

“Pardon me?” Rey asked, pulling  her bandana to her chin and gripping the handles of the survival pack behind her. “What was the question again?” 

 

“I asked, oh dear, are you a Good Witch, or a Wicked Witch?” the golden figure repeated, holding its arms up in defense. “I must ask because of that scene there!”

 

It pointed  to where the house had landed, right behind where they were standing. 

 

Rey turned around and tried to see what the metallic figure was talking about. She walked  toward it and around to examine what the figure was fussing about.

 

_ It couldn't be  _ that _ shocking,  _ Rey thought to herself, glancing behind to see the golden figure trying to shoo little BB8 away from its leg. 

 

But it was very shocking. At least to a farm girl from Kansas. And to anyone from an average society. For it was a very grave sight. A pair of woman's legs in asymmetrical monochromatic stockings, matching the asymmetrical angles of her legs, wearing light silvery blue boots, with cerulean laces were sticking out from the bottom of the house. What a sight to behold. The other marvellous fact was that there was no blood to be found. 

 

“What happened?” She turned to the steadily approaching figure before her. 

 

“Well,” the golden being began. “It seems that the contraption you came from crushed the ruler of this land.”

 

“What land  _ is  _ this?” she shot back. “And who are  _ you _ ?”

 

“Th-This land is the Munchkinland.” The being backed up at the hostility. “And  _ I _ am C-3P0, Magical Relations Officer for Leia Organa, the Good Witch of the North, and Overseer of the South.”

 

“Overseer?” she replied incredulously. “Wouldn't a more proper term be ‘ruler’?” 

 

“Oh, no…” C-3P0 shook his head sadly, looking to the ground. “Only The Witch of the South can rule the Gillikin Country. Unfortunately, she is… missing, so I must oversee it on my mistress’ orders.” 

 

“So shouldn't you be down there ‘overseeing’?” She wiggled her fingers on the aforementioned word. “Why are you here in this ‘Munchkinland’?” 

 

“Well, once my mistress sensed the death of the leader - well, more or less dictator - of the Munchkins, that was the Wicked Witch of the East, she sent me to go down and see what happened and-" C-3P0 stopped before looking back at her. “I did not recall hearing your name! Could you inform me of it?”

 

“Rey,” she stated simply.

 

“Rey, of what?”

 

“Kansas.”

 

“Kansas...That does not sound like the name of any place across the Impassable Desert.” He tapped his chin. “Rey of Kansas.” 

 

“Well?” she asked. 

 

“Well,” he said with the pomp back in his voice, “we have a name to who killed our Witch.”

 

“She's…” She gulped down the rest of that sentence. Rey would rather not have ‘sounding stupid’ as a first impression. “I didn't mean- oh god…” 

 

“Excuse me for a second, dear Rey.” 

 

She felt BB8 brush up against her leg, standing on guard right beside her. 

 

“ **_Attention all Munchkinland Residents!_ ** ” 

 

Rey jolted slightly from the projected voice coming out of C-3P0 and  BB8 whimpered. Then, she saw the citizens of Munchkinland come from their houses, all with various diminutive sizes. 

 

Some were the sizes of little children; others who lived in larger looking settlements were averagely small, about 5 feet or so. What was universal about these residents of the East were that they were diminutive. They all wore clothes that made them blend into each other, all becoming one terrorstruck mass. Their stances projected an air of palpable fear, each step meriting an anxious look from left to right, clinging to whomever was close. As they came close to the center of town, one could see that tired caution was put into every action they executed. The murmurs through the crowd were barely audible, Rey only able to catch a few consonants. It said heaps about what this Witch of the East was like with her people. 

 

“ **_You may have heard a_ ** **horrible** **_noise from  outside  your homes, but-_ ** " C-3P0 began before he was cut off. 

 

“That's why we ran inside!” a little child cried out before he was shushed by his mother.

 

“ **_Well, the reason that the noise occurred was that an incredibly strange contraption fell from the sky and_ ** **killed** **_the Wicked Witch that ruled over you!_ ** ” he announced with a great flourish. “ **_She is dead because of Rey of Kansas_ ** !”

 

A great hush fell over the crowd, the citizens mouths all agape. Some began to blink uncontrollably, others began shivering, huddling together, with tears in their eyes. Others began prodding at themselves, most likely to see if they were dreaming. And then one lone Munchkin came through the crowd, their cane tapping loudly as they walked to the front. The crowd parted for this Munchkin, who seemed to have more guts than the rest of them.

 

“Good riddance!” she yelled out, her wrinkled, leathery face showing every inch of her gratitude, despite her great goggles. “I’ve been waiting for a moment like this for years!”

 

“Who… is she?” Rey asked softly. 

 

“I am Maz Kanata,” she answered with a puff to her chest and a glint in her eye. “I am the Mayor of  Munchkin City. I have been elected by the people, unlike that wench down there, so I could provide for them. And thanks to  _ you _ ,” she pointed her cane  at Rey’s chest and prodded it, setting Rey back a step or two, “we are closer to freedom!”

 

The citizens all looked at each other before erupting into cheers. Big open sobs were now heard from the people, and they all rejoiced in knowing they were free from their dictator’s grasp. But what confused Rey was that they were not free  _ yet _ . What kept them from becoming where they wanted to be?

 

“Come, we must award you for such a feat!” Maz began to hobble her way through the chaos before a big crack of thunder surged through Rey’s ears. 

 

All the citizens of  Munchkin City (besides Maz) quickly ran for cover and ducked anywhere they could hide. She looked up and the sky turned black as night with roiling clouds above them. BB8 ran into her arms, howling and whining in fear, burying himself inside her jacket. 

 

C-3P0 stiffly held his hands above his head. 

 

Maz walked in front of her, grimacing with each look to the sky.“Just as I thought… That beast is coming,” she bit out. “I should've known.”

 

And with a crackle of lightning and a pillar of fire, the horrified screams of the town were silenced as a tall, dark, and broad figure appeared from the scorch and smoke. What was once a slightly oppressive pastel town turned into a horrifying city of cubic bone once this being arrived; each step they took made curls of smoke rise above the ground. 

 

“Wh-who is that?” Rey asked as the figure came through. 

 

“That is the Wicked Witch of the West. He is  _ much  _ worse than the former tyrant that is under there…” C-3P0 answered, sotto voce. 

 

“ **_It seems something has happened to_ ** **Bazine Natal,** **_The Witch of the East,_ ** ” he said in a dark voice, with a placidity that could freeze over Hell itself. “ **Who killed her?** ”

 

He walked closer toward them, allowing Rey to try and get a glimpse of what he looked like. When they were close enough, she saw that she was staring into a void, with nothing there to look back. But she knew something was there, looking back at her. It made her gut clench in anticipation.

 

“ **_Did you kill her, scavenger?_ ** ” he asked Rey, leaning into her, towering over her quivering face. 

 

“It w-was an accident!” she blurted out, BB8 squirming in her arms.

 

He turned around, and she could have sworn she could hear a smirk in his metallic tone before he went back to the Witch's body under the house. What was he going to do? 

 

Maz held back a gasp before murmuring to her and C-3P0.

 

“The boots… whoever has them and knows how to use their magic, oh dear Oz…”

 

“That was only a small demonstration of what he could do…” C-3P0 fretted to himself.

 

Those boots! Why would  _ they _ be so important? And who was this Witch? Well, whoever he was, she didn't want to see him get a hold of those boots. No, she couldn't! If how he got there was just a “small demonstration", then she  _ couldn't  _ have him get those boots. They had to be kept away from him! But she didn't know how they could be kept from him… 

 

As he reached out to grab the icy blue boots, they disappeared off of the dead Witch’s feet, and her legs curled into dust. He suddenly turned to face her, and the next thing Rey knew, she was wearing those high-laced boots. This was  _ not  _ meant to happen. Oh boy…

 

“ **_The boots…_ ** ” She heard some sort of awe in his mechanical tone. 

 

She gulped as he looked down at her. This close, she could smell a distinct scent of ozone on him. She couldn't see his face, only an impassive visor of silver and swirling black. He then turned away, as if he heard something that only he could hear. The Witch then turned back, with a sweeping of his hand. 

 

“ **_We_ ** **will** **_meet again, scavenger,_ ** ” he declared. “ **_I am sure of it._ ** ”  He then spun on his heel,  his cape fluttering over his shoulders, before facing her again. Another bolt of lightning struck where he stood, forming a pillar of fire. He was gone along with the scorching pillar and the black skies, leaving nothing but scorch marks and hearts of terror. 

 

The horrified murmurs from the re-emerging crowd caught her ears as the clouds above became like cotton candy again and the sun emerged with them. What had happened… Oh gosh…

 

Rey clenched her teeth, grunting in frustration. She let BB8 go, watching him roll into the grass near a perfect fence. Then she slumped down onto the steps, her legs sticking out with (quite literally to a girl from Kansas) shiny new boots adorning them.

 

C-3P0 and Maz looked at her with concerned expressions, as did a few Munchkins walking along. Before she even knew it, Maz decided to sit down next to her, with C-3P0 hovering over them both.

 

“I just want to go home… Kansas might be a deserted Hell on Earth, but it’s…” she got out before getting choked up. She took a deep breath through her nose, letting the fresh air sting her nostrils. 

 

Maz then tilted Rey's face in her direction and adjusted her glasses, her eyes growing wider with her adjustments to the lenses. The older woman looked deep into her eyes, penetrating her soul, before returning her goggles back to normal.“Well, whatever it is you need back at home, it is wise for you to make a trip to see Leia Organa, The Good Witch of the North,” Maz declared, standing up. “Although you may not get the answer you seek, it will be worth it for you.”

 

“Oh, yes of course, My Mistress will be of great assistance to you and- oh dear, I must be getting back to her with this new information about The Wicked Witch of the East’s demise!” C-3P0 chirped before slowly becoming golden dust.

 

“Wait!” Rey scrambled up, having way more questions than answers at that moment. “How do I get there?”

 

“Just follow the Yellow Brick Road!” C-3P0 informed her before swirling back from whence he came.

 

A great upheaval of chaos came at his departure with many Munchkins crying out for him to come back, reaching out for him. 

 

That left a lump in Rey's throat, hard to gulp down. She ended up grunting to herself that she should've asked for a lift with that dust trick he did, as he  _ was _ going to the Witch herself. But it was too late for that now, wasn’t it? 

 

“Well, what are you waiting for, child?” Maz asked, before nudging her with her cane. “You heard what that golden bureaucrat said!”

 

All of the Munchkins watched in hushed anticipation as Rey collected herself and readjusted the survival pack on her back. She signaled to BB8 that they were off, and so they were. As she left the gates of the town, she gave a waved to everyone before starting on the yellow road ahead of her.

 

“And don't forget to  _ stay on the road! _ ” Maz called from behind her.


	3. A Companion made of Straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey encounters a scarecrow

For a while, heading North was just going over rolling hills, one after another, nothing but green, and various wildflowers that grew from the soil. But unlike the “nature” in Munchkin Land, it actually seemed like the plants were real. What she wouldn't give to let loose and sit in the grass, letting its soft green sprigs on her cheeks, and  watching the rainbow colored puffy clouds up above. But that wasn't so for Rey.

 

She had a quest: to go see the Good Witch, Leia Organa, so she could get home and back to waiting for her family. But Maz had said that her answer wouldn't be something she was initially trying to seek… What on Earth could that mean? Was Maz some sort of Witch, or was she just some crazy old bat? Well, whatever the case was, she needed to be on her way, lest she get lost… Or encounter that Wicked Witch of the West… There was something… off about him, and she didn't want to find out what.

 

BB8 sniffed at the ground before barking loudly, and quickly galloping down the Yellow Brick Road, ignoring Rey in his pursuit of the scent. 

 

Rey bolted after him, trying to keep up to see what that little beagle was chasing after, and to make sure this dog didn't die on her because of something it smelled. 

 

As they ran, they started hitting more farmlike lands, with the rolling fields of green becoming fields of corn as she raced on. As the dog raced on, she ran through a heap of dust, pulling up her bandana and bracing herself as the wind rolled by. When she opened her eyes, she went back to the chase. Surprisingly enough, she didn't feel any loss of stamina from running across the Yellow Brick Road. She had a feeling it was those boots, but she couldn't focus on that; she had to find BB8. 

 

“BB8?” she called out, slowing to a walk. Rey whistled after rubbing her hands together. But all that replied were the cries of crows. Crows that were starting to head in her direction!

 

The swarm of crows came down with a furious energy before slamming into the survival pack, making a decent effort to try and pry it off of her. Oh no. The survival pack… Crows loved red. 

 

She began trying to swat away the crows as she heard a zipper on the backpack open up. The capricious corvids then decided to take the stuff  _ inside _ of the pack. As soon as she could, she was swatting the six away with the bag itself as they began… laughing at her?

 

“Thanks for the trinkets, lady!” one of them called down, holding a gas mask in its talons. “Really appreciate ‘em!”

 

“Oh Christ- You can talk?!” she growled at the birds above.

 

“What do you  _ think _ , you idiotic girl, of course we can!” another announced with obvious pride, a small notepad in its claws. 

 

“ _ Hey _ !” a brand new voice called out from behind her. 

 

She turned around to see a very human-looking scarecrow tied  to a pole. Its eyes were browner than the earth, and its skin was olive in color if she had to put a human term to this scarecrow. The surprisingly meticulous (yet raggedy) hair it possessed looked like it was black-dyed straw. It had an ensemble akin to an orange jumpsuit, with a white, harness-like contraption strapped to its chest, including strange grey tubing protruding from it and a symbol resembling a black bird on its chest. But it didn't look like the voice had come from that thing.

 

“What was  _ that _ ?!” she exclaimed. This day was getting crazier and crazier. She held her head in her hands before regaining her composure, or what was left of it, and pointing at the scarecrow. “That scarecrow just talked, didn't it.”

 

“Well, of  _ course _ he did!” another crow butted in before braying with laughter. “Scare-Poe is in quite a predicament there!” 

 

“After trying to fly like us years ago, he was tacked to the ground by his own cause!” the gas-mask carrying crow barked out before they all broke into howls of laughter.

 

“Okay, now that was a  _ cheap _ shot, but I don't think you’ll like the way I’ll  _ tweet _ you once I’m undone from this pole,” the new voice retorted with an edge. 

 

Rey looked back, and the scarecrow, whose arms had been in a crucifix-like pose when she’d first seen it, were now crossed across its chest. That scarecrow had to have spoken, or at least it had to have  _ moved _ .

 

“Whatcha gonna do?” the notebook-holding crow asked with as much of a shit eating grin as a crow could give. “You’re stuck to that pole!”

 

“Do you wanna see what happens when I get  _ off _ ? Or are you just gonna fly away with your tails between your talons?” 

 

Okay, that was definitely the scarecrow. Rey pinched her cheek and actually  _ felt _ it, so yes, it was real. As was everything else. 

 

The gang of crows just laughed again, before they went off to the skies in the west, leaving her with the talking scarecrow and a missing dog. And that missing dog was barking up a storm, galloping toward the scarecrow’s pole before leaning on it, panting happily.

 

“Button Bright?” he questioned. “Is that you, fella?”

 

BB8 barked back at him before jumping up, trying to bite the scarecrow’s foot. 

 

“Oh, BB8,” he cried. “You have  _ no _ idea how much I’ve missed you, little guy!”

 

“You… know BB8?” Rey asked, motioning to BB8. “But how?”

 

“Well,” he let out a ragged breath, “if you can get me down from this pole, I'll tell you.” 

 

“Alright.” Rey went to the back of the scarecrow and began to untie the cords. “So, do you have a name?” 

 

“Poe… Poe Dameron,” he replied. “Before  _ this _ happened to me, I was a pilot. Before that, I studied at Shiz-Arkanis University. Before that, I was just your average citizen of Gillikin Country in the north. And you, little lady?” 

 

“Rey, of Kansas.”

 

“Kansas, well, that isn't a name of a place I've heard of,” Poe pondered aloud. “Did you hit your head on something?”

 

“ _ No _ , luckily,” she huffed, grunting as she wrestled with the ropes. “That may happen to you once these - ugh - stubborn ropes come undone… So I'd say to brace yourself.” 

 

“Yeah… you got it, Rey.” He glanced behind him before giving her a thumbs up, and a cheeky grin. “I’m ready to get dow-aahoon!” 

 

She watched as the ropes slipped off of Poe and the pole, and although the actual time elapsed was only a few seconds, it felt like an eternity when Rey lunged forward to try and cushion his fall. But then she felt all the more silly for doing it, as his actual weight was only about 50 pounds, and when she looked up to see him, he barely looked worse for wear, with just batches of straw outside of his body to account for his fall. 

 

“Well,” he smirked, collecting the straw around him and re-stuffing himself, “I can see I’m not the one you need to be worrying about.” 

 

Rey groaned before stretching herself out, hearing her bones crack. She went towards the opening where the Yellow Brick Road was, her ears catching bits and pieces of the seemingly one-sided conversation Poe was having with BB8. As she stretched out to carry on with her journey, she noticed something particular about everything she wore. All the things she’d possessed before she came to Oz was its usual faded colors of beige and tan, speckled with dirt from her usual exploits. However, the boots that she wore had nary a scratch or smudge marring their sparkly, pristine, icy blue surface. There was something special about this pair of shoes. 

 

She shook out the (now empty) bag on her back, and readied herself to head further down the road, when she heard Poe shamble down with BB8 in tow.

 

“Hey wait, where, where, where you going?” Poe panted. 

 

“Down the Yellow Brick Road, of course,” she replied, with a shrug before trying to set off once more, Poe’s hand on her shoulder barely stopping her. “What are you doing?”

 

“Well, BB8 here tells me you are trying to see Leia, The Good Witch of the North!” he answered with a chuckle, the little dog giving a snort to acknowledge that Poe was correct. “Do you know the proper way to go?”

 

“I was told I only needed to follow the Yellow Brick Road!” She gritted her teeth, gripping the bridge of her nose. “What do you  _ mean _ , the proper way to go?”

 

“Well, it just so happens that the Yellow Brick Road has connections that lead you to Republic City in the north, where Leia resides,” he explained. “I’d be glad to help you, and I have some business with her as well, so it'd be killing two birds with one stone!”

 

BB8 barked up at Poe before growling.

 

“Oh, and how can I forget that I can't do this alone!” he corrected himself. “BB8 would be coming along too!” 

 

Rey hummed to herself, tapping her fingers on her cheek, thinking his offer over. It would be  _ much  _ easier to just rough it  on her own and  not have to deal with the roadblocks that travelling companions could create. But… she knew nothing of Oz. And it would be risky as hell to try and ramble through Oz without any guide or map on her. So she had to concede. Rey gave a sigh before giving her answer.

 

“Alright, we’ll travel together.” She gave a tired smile to the two of them, Poe giving a little fist pump to BB8. “But first, where can we set up camp? It's getting kind of dark.”

 

Poe hemmed and hawed, looking around the landscape of corn before nodding both to himself and little BB8 on the ground. 

 

“I know the perfect place,” he said before heading off of the road, the little beagle trailing after him. “Just grab a husk of corn for yourself; I’m pretty sure you're hungry.”

 

“Are you sure?” she called out to his retreating form. “Won't the farmer get upset?”

 

“The corn won't notice a few of its kind gone missing!” Poe laughed. “Now come on, we better set up camp before it gets even darker!”

 

Rey, with Poe’s casual reassurance, went to do what she knew best, putting the mostly empty backpack in front of her. She collected at least a dozen or so ears of corn to save for the journey ahead, zipped up the bag, and put it back on her back. She then took a deep breath and ran off to where Poe and BB8 were setting up shelter.

 

Once she arrived, she saw Poe lying with both of his eyes closed on one of the logs set around a small, unlit campfire. BB8 circled around before lying down and falling asleep. 

 

Poe opened one of his eyes and smirked at her.

 

“Did you get  _ all _ the corn in that field?” he asked with a sly grin. “It seems like you're bound to be feeding all of Oz with the ears in your bag.”

 

“No way,” she chuckled to herself before digging out an ear to cook. “I don't think it's that much… Oh boy…”

 

“What?” Poe asked, tilting his head toward her. “Find any more corn?”

 

“It seems like the only thing those birds didn't take or trash-” she held up a small rectangular box, “-was this little box of matches. Who'd’ve thunk it.”

 

“Oh jeez…” Poe slightly recoiled. 

 

“You alright?” She gave him a concerned look. 

 

“Just try to keep the fire under control.” He gave a small laugh before patting down his straw hair. “Straw and smoke don't mix.”

 

“Oh, yeah…” She nodded before opening  the matchbox and counting them all. “40 matches,” Rey grunted. “Which means I gotta make the best of these…”   

 

She picked up a match before striking it, the flame igniting in her fingertips giving off a friendlier glow than what was seen in Kansas. It was almost like if she touched it, the flame would cradle her finger instead of scorching it. But she didn’t want to test that theory with no water to cool her possibly burned finger. Giving a sigh to the winds, she flicked the match into the tinder and watched it slowly envelope the whole, forming a small fire.

 

As she prepared the ears of corn, she looked over to the sleeping beagle. Why had Poe called him “Button Bright"? Rey narrowed her eyes as she let the corn cook.

 

“Something wrong?” Poe stood up straighter, noticing Rey’s expression. 

 

“Oh, uh, why did you call BB8 ‘Button Bright’ earlier?” She turned to him.

 

“Ah, jeez… that's a story.” He scratched the back of his neck.

 

“Well, we got time,” she chuckled before motioning to the campfire. “And a pretty good location for telling stories, from what I hear.”

 

“Alright, alright.” He waved his hand at her. “Lemme see… This happened pretty far back…”

 

“Mhm…?” Rey prompted him to go on.

 

“Well, Button Bright, or as we called him, BB, was a spunky little kid,” he continued. “Always was very talkative. So chatty that he decided to create his own languages. Hey, it is in his name to be clever. He was a kid that I had to keep an eye on during my time with Leia, piloting and such. He eventually became my little apprentice of sorts, helping me with the ship, going with me to places, and everything.” 

 

“But what happened to turn him from a kid into a…?” She squinted her eyes and motioned toward him as she collected her corn.

 

“Well, one day, we were all tasked to go into-” he gulped, before blinking, “-the Emerald City.” 

 

“The Emerald City?” Rey munched on her corn. “That doesn't seem like such a bad place.”

 

“If only you knew…” He shook his head. “Well, anyway, this was before that, or, really, what started making it happen.” 

 

She nodded for him to go on, on the edge of her seat.

 

“We had to go on diplomatic purposes, nothing really notable at the time. That was when the Wizard decided to further his conquest of Oz. At that time, we thought that the alliances with the Wizard of Oz wouldn't screw the people… But, with his public demonstration on BB8, it soon devolved into madness. I didn’t think I would see the little guy ever again, normal or not. I couldn't believe what I saw when you guys came today.” 

 

“Neither would I, if I were you.” She sniffed. “I guess you're hoping that we’ll get there in a timely fashion?”

 

“I just want to get there in one piece.” He shrugged. “So who gave you the idea to go off to see Leia?” 

 

“It was some Overseer of the South, that's what he called himself-"

 

“Threepio?”

 

“That was him,” Rey nodded. “He came and went in some magic dust sort of thing. Thought he could take me right to her, but alas, I gotta make my way on foot.” 

 

“That's him.” Poe laughed to himself. 

 

“Hey, at least I reunited you with BB8, right?”

 

“You got me there!” He folded his arms behind his back, looking up to the sky. “Man, it's been forever since I’ve seen Leia.” 

 

“Is she good at solving my kind of problem?”

 

“I'd say so.” Poe shrugged. “It all really depends, but if you go to her with a good heart, she'll usually put your head back in place.” 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Hey, whenever she could fit it into her extremely busy schedule, she found a way to help anyone who needed it.” Poe gave an audible sigh. “Once she sees me again, I hope that I'm back in the sky.” 

 

“Was being a pilot interesting?”

 

“Ah, you don't know how important air travel is to Ozians wanting to go to places like Ev, or Ix, when the Impassable Desert exists? Whoever touches it turns to sand.”

 

“What if someone didn't?” Rey asked. “I don’t know much about Oz, but what if, hypothetically, someone  _ didn't _ turn into sand if they touched it?” 

 

“I don't know if it's possible, but if it was, well, I wouldn't mess with someone who didn't turn to sand if they set foot there.” 

 

“Me either.” She began to finish her last corn cob before tossing the husks into the campfire, watching it die down. 

 

“But being a pilot let me do so many cool things I never even knew could be done in Oz,” he went on, with a wistful look into the sky. “What did you do back in Kansas?”

 

“Ah, nothing as exciting as being a pilot.” Rey looked to the waning embers. “But I have to go back.” 

 

“How come?”

 

“My family left me there, and if they come back to where I was without me there, I may never see them…” Rey smothered the fire in dirt, snuffing the last of it out. “So, yeah.”

 

“I see.”

 

“I'm heading to bed; how about you?” Rey asked.

 

“As best as I can.”

 

“Alright,” Rey yawned, before folding her jacket. “Goodnight, Poe.”

 

“Pleasant dreams, Rey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! There will be a glossary here of the potential Oz jargon that may not be understood by all.
> 
>  
> 
> [Button Bright, BB8's namesake ](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Button-Bright)  
> [Shiz-Arkanis University ](http://wicked.wikia.com/wiki/Shiz_University)


	4. A Companion made of Tin

“Good morning, Poe.” 

 

“Ah~” He stretched himself out before looking up at Rey with a lazy grin. “Mornin’, Rey.” 

 

“Sleep well?” she inquired, opening up the backpack to see that no one had rummaged through it in the night (thank goodness). “I slept alright.” 

 

“Well, I don't really  _ need _ to sleep,” Poe explained, “but it was nice to catch some shut-eye. Especially after being all tied up, you know?”

 

“Yeah.” 

 

The scarecrow slowly but surely got up from his resting place on the log, looking as well rested as an individual who didn't need sleep could. 

 

Rey had her jacket still folded on the log, showing off the beige, long-sleeve shirt she had underneath. She looked over to BB8, who was waking up as well, shaking his little body out. 

 

“So,” Rey began, putting on her jacket. “Do we just go  the way I was walking before?” 

 

“Yep.” Poe nodded, as did BB8. “But if you didn't have us, you might have ended up in the Emerald City…”

 

“Yeah, hearing what happened to BB8, no thanks.” She shook her head before zipping up the backpack and putting it on. “I just need to get back to Kansas.” 

 

“I hear you loud and clear.” He saluted before he started to head back to the Yellow Brick Road, whistling a little tune as he went. 

 

“What's that song you’re whistling?” she inquired, catching up to him with BB8 on her heels. 

 

“Just an old Gillikin folk song,” he answered. “Catchy, huh?”

 

“I guess so.” Rey shrugged. 

 

They kept on walking, giving Rey ample time to look at the Ozian landscape. Unlike Kansas, or really any place she had seen (which, to be fair, was mostly Kansas) it seemed like everything was on the move, and if she blinked, it would morph into something completely new. It was like a dreamland, but she knew it was real. And it was… refreshing, to say the least. Even the clouds gathering overhead seemed more like a blanket of sheep's wool than a sign of imminent death.

 

As the trio began to walk up another hill, she felt a familiar pain ghost over her stomach before it made itself loud and clear with a gurgle. Rey looked down and swallowed, thinking how the only edible things she had on her were fresh ears of corn.

 

“You good, Rey?” Poe inquired. 

 

“I’m alright.” She zipped open her backpack and pulled out an ear.

 

“What are you doing?” He gave her an incredulous look.

 

“Having some corn?” 

 

“Shouldn't you save it for later? Those ears of corn don't taste good raw. At least from what I've heard.”

 

“It's the only stuff I got.” She tried to eat it again, but was stopped by Poe pulling the ear of corn away from her face. “Listen, if you do that again-" 

 

“Look up ahead!” Poe pointed  to where they were walking, and it was quite the sight.

 

It was a tantalizing orchard filled with ruby red apples shining in their trees. The leaves looked soft and shiny, and their verdant nature was exceptionally evident. The trees were filled with them, and they all looked wonderfully ripe for the picking. Rey imagined biting into one, and pictured the insides as bright and yellow, instead of the sourer colors she had encountered in Kansas. 

 

Rey couldn't hold in her gasp as she walked closer to one of the trees to see them better. She giggled as she saw her reflection on the shiny crimson surface. None of the apples she’d ever known did that. All  _ they _ did was fill her belly. They did not scream “Eat me! I know I am going to nourish you if you do!” No, those apples whimpered as their flesh crumbled inside her mouth. These apples were special. 

 

As Rey went to  grab one, she heard BB8 yelp before skittering off the road and down a hill. As she turned around, she saw Poe scream out “Button Bright!” and hurry down after him. As she started to go after the both of them, it began to drizzle lightly, the water a shock to her usually dehydrated system. It seemed so strange after years of surviving dangerous weather that the heavens produced something so… delicate. 

 

But then, something in her gut told her that if she didn't turn around, she would be very sorry. And like she had always done in the past - because if she hadn't, she would be sorely dead - she did. And it was not a familiar face that she wanted to see. 

 

“You…” Rey stood there, shocked.

 

The towering, masked figure in black that was The Wicked Witch of the West stood right where there had been nothing before. And with his appearance, the light grey clouds above them that were once like pillows now seemed like oppressive slate smeared across the sky. She bit her lip before picking an apple off of the trees and throwing it at his silver-streaked visor. But it was nowhere near it. 

 

It was levitating in the air, quivering, and when she tried to move closer to see what was going on, it seemed like all of time was stopped. Because, for the first time in her life, she couldn't move a single inch. Yet she knew it was only her and the apple, because the drizzle was still coming through the leaves. His arm was outstretched, his gloved hand giving nary a clue to what was underneath. She grit her teeth, watching him go around the apple as if it didn't matter. Because, apparently, it didn't to The Witch.

 

“ **_Do you have_ ** **any** **_idea what those shoes can do?_ ** ” he asked, going straight for the jugular. 

 

“They can keep stamina levels high, and they never get ruined.” She felt her lips regain feeling, and confessed to what she knew. And the distorted scoff that came from him made her feel  _ very _ foolish.

 

“ **_I can assure you that I knew such miniscule facts about those shoes,_ ** ” The Witch boasted in an oddly humble way. “ **_And_ ** **you** **_do not._ ** ”

 

“So?” she threw back at him. 

 

“ **_I believe that if you give me those shoes, you can recieve something you wish to possess from me._ ** ” 

 

“I-" Rey stammered.

 

“Rey!” Poe called out from the road, oblivious to what she was up to. “You got some apples?”

 

“ **_Think on it._ ** ” His response gave off more of the curling malice she expected from a creature such as him before he disappeared into black mist.

 

And as soon as he was gone, she fell face front into the mud, with Poe and BB8 looking down at her flattened form. Poe was obviously trying to hold back snickers behind his hand, whilst BB8 was sniffing at her face. And it had stopped drizzling as well. But that feeling inside when he was around wasn't vanishing as quickly as it had before. 

 

“You alright there?” He smiled slyly at her, holding out a hand to help her get up, which Rey gladly took. 

 

“Mhm,” she nodded, before picking a few apples to store in her bag. “I didn’t realize there could be weather like that…” 

 

“I'm assuming Kansas was like a wasteland, no?” 

 

Rey nodded, zipping the backpack back up, and going back onto the road, BB8 sniffing at the perfect boots on her feet. She would have gone on down the Yellow Brick Road, but on the other side of it lay a set of footprints that made her curious as to where they came from. They seemed panicked, and it looked like an awful struggle, what with the scuffing of some steps in the mud. 

 

“Look at these,” Rey pointed to an approaching Poe. “I wonder where these came from…”

 

“Beats me,” he shrugged. “I'm guessing you're up to checking them out, right?”

 

“Yes.” She followed them gingerly, trying not to disturb them. She hopped over a small bush before stopping at something she would never have guessed existed in Kansas, so it  _ had _ to exist in some place like Oz. 

 

It was a man. Or at least, it looked like one. He was silver-plated with an armor-like body and different openings that contained some sort of chainmail  filling in the cracks. It sat holding up an axe that, like most of its body, had wear and tear on it from years of rusting and oxidation. What “hair" it had on its head was styled in a close shaven cut, and it looked like it was made from a scouring pad. It was shocking how much detail this one statue held. Including the fact it had irises like bronze. Maybe they  _ were _ bronze, looking at them closer. But what broke her focus and made her have to take a few steps back was that the statue started to  _ speak _ . Well, it sounded like it was trying. 

 

“ _ Hoy-l can… H-oil can…”  _ it seemed to groan out. 

 

“Oil can?” Rey questioned Poe. “Did it say oil can?” 

 

But Poe seemed to have disappeared as soon as it started to speak. She looked about for any sign of him before letting out a ragged sigh. She wasn't going to give this struggling and immobile being the cold shoulder. So, as the metal man asked, she found the oil can lying on a stump. 

 

BB8 was looking up at it in a defensive stance.

 

“ _ Mmm, mmm!! _ ” He gestured with his eyes down at his mouth. 

 

She got the hint, so she kneeled down and began to oil up his mouth. A squirt of oil landed on his full lips as she oiled from one side of his mouth to the other. 

 

The man moved his jaw back and forth, a sound like a squeaking door hinge erupting from the effort. He then opened and closed his mouth, before exhaling a sigh.

 

“Thank you so much…” He had a soft voice, and despite being made of metal, it fit him. His face had a roundness that most of his body did not have, and it made him seem more endearing. “Could you just oil up my neck? And all of my joints, if you could?”

 

“You got it,” she replied, working on his neck. “Do you have a name?” 

 

“It's Finn…” She went to his arms, oiling the joints there. “Finn Chopper. And you?” 

 

“Rey.” She backed away as he tested out his arms, watching him strap his axe to his back before going back to work. 

 

“You're not from Oz, are you?” he commented as she oiled up his hips and legs.

 

“Nope.” She shook her head before backing away to try and see if he could get up. “Kansas.”

 

“Kansas…” he pondered aloud. “Weird name.” 

 

“Oz isn't much better,” Rey retorted with a smirk before handing the oil can back to Finn and watching him store it in a slot in his chest.

 

“Maybe so.” Finn's face hardened. “You had someone else with you here…” 

 

“Yeah, Poe…” Rey turned about, looking for him, not catching Finn’s grimace as Poe's name was mentioned. “Where are you!” 

 

Poe popped out of the bushes before trying to slink away, Rey grabbing his arm. 

 

“What was that for?!” Rey questioned. 

 

“He and I have a history…” Poe grunted. 

 

She noticed him swallow something else down.

 

“A history that  _ you  _ seem  _ so _ eager to toss away!” Finn looked exceedingly angrier at Poe with every second that passed. “After all those years…”

 

“Listen, I'd love to catch up and work things out, but Rey, BB8 and I are on a quest-"

 

“For what?” Finn looked at Poe with a quiver in his lips. “So you can just run off from me again, and see what can happen to me whenever we meet next?! I thought you could-" 

 

“Listen!” Rey came in between the two, holding her hands out to keep them from doing anything drastic to one another. “I need to see Leia, The Good Witch of the North, and so do Poe and BB8…”

 

“Yeah…” Poe nodded, before looking to Finn. “Don't you want to see her? For what happened?” 

 

Finn gazed distantly at the surroundings around him. She heard him audibly gulp, then he started scratching his head, the sound reminding her of dragging scraps to Plutt. Then he looked back to the two of them and sighed.

 

“Fine.” He shot Poe a withering look. “I’ll come. But not because of anything that  _ he _ mentioned.” 

 

“Listen, it wasn't even my fault she turned out that way!” Poe started making his way back to the road, his gait becoming more exasperated than how he was walking yesterday. 

 

“Oh, please.” Finn shook his head at Poe’s words. “You could've done anything, but  _ no _ . It just so happened that  _ that _ was the day you were getting recertified, and you couldn't help us out because you had to look good for them-"

 

“I couldn't just  _ miss _ my pilot’s recertification!” 

 

Rey walked behind the two, wincing at their words and wondering what they were arguing about. It must have been really… scarring, to say the least.

 

“And look at us now-" Finn began, stopping Poe in his tracks before a crack of thunder came through the air, startling the wildlife, and bringing with it a lightning strike upon the roof of the cabin. BB8 barked twice before hopping into Rey's conveniently open arms. The dark clouds swirled into view as The Wicked Witch of The West came into view, looking as menacing as ever. 

 

Poe looked up at him, grimacing, his arm suddenly grabbing onto Rey’s, as if he was trying to protect her. 

 

Finn mimicked the motion, trying to keep Rey out of view from The Witch above. 

 

Rey shook them both off before adjusting the quivering dog in her arms.

 

“ **_It looks like people never change,_ ** ” the hooded man growled. “ **_Still trying to be  chivalrous, Dameron?_ ** ”

 

Finn made a slight face at Poe before jerking back to The Witch's gaze.

 

“ **_And you…_ ** ” He pointed gravely at Finn, which made him shake in his shoes. “ **_Looks like traitors never stray from their paths… I would be disappointed, but the standards concerning_ ** **you** **_are very low…_ ** ”

 

“ **_Stay away from them…_ ** ” he directed to Rey. “ **_You will not achieve your ends through these means._ ** ”

 

Before he disappeared, he held up his hand and waved it around, before hurling a ball of fire right at Poe’s feet. 

 

Finn howled in surprise before he and Rey tried to put out the patch of fire. Then, as chaos ensued to try and make sure Poe didn’t burn up, he vanished. And all was calm. For the most part.

 

“You never said that  _ he _ would be involved!” Finn sputtered with a fearful snarl on his face, pointing at the empty space where he had once stood. “I will not be risking myself to take on the Order of Oz that I had run away from. I… I can’t…”  

 

“Finn…” Poe pleaded. “I know it seems bad…”

 

“Seems?!” he cried in exasperation. “Poe, this  _ is _ bad, capital  B, Bad…”

 

“Which is why we should go to Leia, right?” Rey butted in. “Can't going to her help us? Besides, it seems more practical to travel in a group rather than going solo.”

 

Finn looked at Rey, her hazel eyes pleading. The way her hand was on his arm felt like it could restore the limb as it once was. It was quite hard to say no to eyes like hers, especially with how  _ sincere _ she was. 

 

“...fine,” he acquiesced, before heading toward the cabin that The Witch was once standing upon. “But first, I just need to collect myself…”  

 

“Whose cabin is that?” Rey questioned, pointing at the door Finn was opening. “Doesn't seem like yours.”

 

“It was Lor San Tekka's, called it Ku-Klip…” Finn answered, before going inside. 

 

She waited there before letting go of BB8 and watching him stand next to Poe. She took the next few minutes of her paused journey to marvel at the construction of the cabin. It had the look of an ordinary cabin when one was far enough away from it, but if one looked closely at it, that wasn't the case.

 

It had many intricate engravings of flowers, insects, and animals in its logs. They were so lifelike, they looked like they could pop away from the cabin, and walk around (and with what she knew about Oz, it could be a possibility). The paint job on the door and the windows had a rugged old charm to it, with various shades of green painted on in many classic, floral patterns. It made her wonder what kind of person Lor San Tekka was to have a cabin such as this.

 

Finn came back out, interrupting her little reverie, pushing dust off of himself, and looking back at the three of them. 

 

“Who was Mr. San Tekka to have this cabin?” Rey inquired, making Finn tilt his head. “Just out of curiosity, if you don't mind?” 

 

“He was a tinsmith…” Finn sighed. “The very tinsmith that helped me in my escape from The Wicked Witch of the East…” 

 

“I see…” Rey had a feeling Poe knew exactly how the story went with Finn’s escape. Either that, or he knew nothing at all, and felt some sort of guilt about it, and so decided not to say anything about it to either keep himself from looking foolish, or to keep another possible argument at bay.

 

“So, are we off to Republic City?” Finn asked, walking onto the Yellow Brick Road. “Because I want to get this over with as quickly and painlessly as possible.”

 

“Oh, you know it, Finn,” Poe declared, catching up with him, BB8 not too far behind.

 

“Yes, we are.” Rey nodded before she got on the road with the three of them, a big smile on her face.

 

And so off they were, but the next obstacle they had to face were the steadily approaching woods ahead of them. As they got in, it got darker and darker. And as the light from the outside felt like it was farther and farther away, Rey had to ask herself one question.

Could she light a torch?


	5. A Companion of the Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets her next companion

The deep forest was filled with the sounds of chattering from many different creatures, a majority of which seemed like actual speech. Those damned crows spoke, so why shouldn't any other animal? For instance, BB8 talked to Poe, and that wasn't  _ too _ weird. 

 

A murky mist also obscured their vision in the trees, sticking to her skin and staying there as if it was a child clinging to its mother, ripped away from the only source of nourishment it knew. 

 

Rey had a feeling this patch of forest was the direct opposite of Kansas, climate-wise. She knew things survived in the wastes (she could attest to that) but even more things survived in places like this, from what she could tell.

 

As they crunched their way through the jungle-like terrain, she had the distinct feeling of eyes watching her. And not the same feeling as when the Witch was watching her. There was something refined, yet desperate whenever she felt his hidden eyes upon her face. No, these eyes were much different than his. These belonged to someone with a primal fear and sorrow. Something she could relate to.

 

“It's so dark here…” Rey commented, squinting into the black, the only light she could see shining off the leaves. “It's almost as if you can taste it…”

 

“Depending on how deep you get, you might,” Finn answered with a knowing inflection in his voice. “So try and keep your mouth shut.” 

 

“Listen, it's not that bad…” Poe retorted, but then something else swirled into view.

 

The fog. The darkness was bad enough, but now the mists transformed into a swirling fog and obscured what little vision they had. It almost seemed like the forest responded to Poe’s comment, making their situation worse in turn. Great. They were all screwed.

 

“So, what's in these woods?” Rey asked, grimacing. “Any horrible, unspeakable wild animals?”

 

“Oh yes.” Finn sounded disgusted, but it didn't sound like it was at anything she’d said in particular. “They are the very definition of unspeakable.”

 

“How come?” Rey hated the way her fear crept into her voice. 

 

“If we encounter them, you'll see what I mean.” She heard him unhook his axe from his back, presumably to defend himself. “And I  _ really _ don't want to see them. Trust me, you don't want to either.” 

 

“Mhm…” Poe sounded like he was ready to hurl any kind of punch at whatever might come at them. 

 

Then, a low growl came through the leaves high above them. It hung in the air, making its presence known to the travellers walking through the forest.

 

“What was that?” She narrowed her eyes and bit her lip, looking up to see what had  growled. 

 

“Oh no,” Poe muttered, before readying himself for what was to come.

 

Finn held his axe high above his head, and BB8 let out a growl of his own. 

 

“Why are you here?” a feminine voice called down, disdain and strain evident in her tone. 

 

“I…” Finn uttered, but before any of them could say anything, a lion’s roar came down through the trees, and Finn was kicked down, the fog clearing away to reveal who had attacked him.

 

She was a petite-looking figure, and she seemed to be a human combined with various features of other predators in nature. Her long black hair had the quality of a lion’s mane, with the ears to match. Her hands, which were poised at Finn’s throat, seemed to have a paw-like quality, yet they still had five fingers, like a regular person. Her arms and legs were marked with the prominent stripes of a tiger along with her tail, which had a stream of hair from it, like a lion. And like the stories that Rey had heard about bears, she barely made any sound on her feet. The tattered dress that this mysterious chimera wore resembled Poe’s outfit, except it was more of a straw yellow than his suit, as well as possessing a hood.

 

Her almond shaped eyes that once were slits soon widened, and she gulped before backing away from the fallen Finn and the defensive Poe over him. 

 

“No… It can't be you here…” she murmured. “I thought I would never see you again… Finn, you look so...”

 

“Tin?”

 

Rose nodded.

 

“Rose… that can't be you.” Poe rubbed his eyes before looking down at the whimpering BB8. “It…” 

 

“It is me,” Rose declared. “And despite your absence at the Head Professor’s public demonstration… you recognize me.”

 

“Good lord…” Rey gulped. She’d thought she’d seen everything, but this was something else entirely.

 

“Good lord you say, stranger?” Rose questioned, walking over to Rey, a grimace evident on her face. “What I am before you clearly demonstrates… that… that...”

 

“Rose, we tried to stop it, but everything coincided in the Wizard’s and Order of Oz’s favor.” Finn got up and stuck his axe back in its holster. “You know that was when the Gale Forces reclaimed me. I tried…”

 

Rose stood there, quivering with unspoken emotion. Her (hands? They looked more like hands than paws, at least to Rey) were squeezed into fists. She marched over to Finn, pushing Poe away to look up at him. 

 

“How have you been doing without me?” she bit out. “Something worthwhile happened, I bet.” 

 

“Yes, actually…” 

 

“Then say what.” 

 

“The Witch of the East happened…” he began. “Decided my squadron in the forces would be a perfect fit for what she wanted. I tried to escape, but… She found out, and I was turned into some lost soul.” 

 

He gestured to his body, tears welling in his eyes.

 

“And so I went to San Tekka, and somehow, he could make a body just like the one I’d had when I was…normal.” He quickly wiped the tears from his face before sighing. “And then I sat, and suddenly, it began to rain… I sat and I sat, with no way to oil myself…”

 

“You missed a lot,” Rose said with a cold exhale. “Paige… died.”

 

“Who?” Rey asked, cutting in. “I'm sorry, but who?”

 

“She was my sister.” She looked like she would begin bawling at any moment. “My older sister, who they experimented on first, and she… didn't make it. So then they turned to me."

 

“I’m sorry…” Rey looked down at the dirt. 

 

Rose turned back to Finn and crossed her arms across her chest. 

 

Finn was already clamping his right hand around his left wrist, seething.“I…” Finn gulped before looking to Rose with a bleary look in his eyes. “So, what have you been doing here?” 

 

“Hiding, mostly,” Rose answered with a scornful look at  the trees around her. “It's what I did best, even when Paige was around. It didn’t help that we were natives of Bottle Hill.” 

 

“The little town that could,” Poe remarked. “It even managed to have escaped the industrialisation of the Emerald City.”

 

“Didn't help when we tried to merge with Gillikin.” Rose squeezed the fabric she wore. “Only made those higher ups much more angry.” 

 

“Why don't you join us, Rose?” Rey asked, holding out her hand.

 

“What do you mean?” Rose tilted her head. 

 

“Well, we are going to the North to see Leia-"

 

“The Good Witch of the North?” she finished Rey’s sentence, a look of wonder in her eyes. “To try and help me? But… has Republic City changed?” 

 

“Yeah, but unlike that city up ahead,” Poe gestured to the path in front of them. “Republic City accepts any good person inside its walls.”

 

Rose stood there, looking down at the paved golden road at her feet.“I can't help but not believe you,” she bit out, a growl at her throat.

 

Finn had to step back and restrain himself from saying something in return. 

 

Rey had a feeling it wouldn't have been his smartest decision to say something then and there.

 

“Come on, before all this crazy crap happened, you were, what, a mechanic?” Poe slid over to her and tried to calm her down.

 

“Would they even want me back?!” Rose hugged herself, her body shaking. “It wouldn't be like it was at Shiz-Arkanis… Would it?”

 

“Of course not… Councilmember Hux, Highest upon High, was terminated from his position the year after you were supposed to graduate.”

 

“Wait, really?” Finn inquired. “That bastard.”

 

“Leia made sure of it before everything went tails up,” Poe confirmed. “Gillikin, from what I know of it, is really a safe haven in these dark times… and I'm sure Leia needs all the hands she can get, so-” 

 

“You know what?” Rey said abruptly. “Let's set up camp!”

 

“Why?” Finn gave her a wary look.

 

“Look around!” Rey gestured to the darkening sky above them. “It's getting quite dark, and I don't want to see what nasty beasts lurk around here.”

 

“Oh…” Rose replied with a little laugh, before hugging herself. “Yeah, the Kalidahs usually come out this time of night.” 

 

“Kalidahs?” Rey asked. “What are those?”

 

“You're not from here, are you?” Rose said with a quirk of her eyebrow. “I can tell.” 

 

“Yeah, Kansas,” Rey supplied. “How come?”

 

“Let's go to my den.” Rose started to walk into the trees. “I'll explain more when we get there…” 

 

Rey looked to her companions before nodding at Rose. 

 

“Alright, just follow me, okay?” 

 

Rose stepped off the road and onto a path that was tread out in the leaves. By the looks of it, she had tracked it herself and could walk it blindfolded, and still get to where she wanted. Rey could have done that herself with her little shed back home. 

 

As they padded through the rough, wild, untamed forest, she wondered how it would have been to live in a forest. Would she know which berries would kill her and which ones would nourish her? Was climbing the side of buildings and lying on the roof the same as scaling a tree? Would her parents find her easier in Kansas, or in a forest? Some questions she just couldn't bear to have answered. 

 

“You live like this?” Finn looked around. “It's… wow.”

 

“Well, how did  _ you _ live, Tin Finn?” Poe snickered. “Aren’t you the pot calling the kettle black?” 

 

BB8 barked at Poe.

 

“Alright, alright… maybe that statement applies to me too…” Poe scratched the back of his neck with a soft chuckle. 

 

“You haven't even seen it yet!” Rey said with clear exasperation.

 

Rose sighed whilst pulling the bushes in front of her back, letting everyone into her abode.

 

Whilst other people would say less savory things about it, Rey was a whole other story.

 

It looked so cozy, for a cave in the middle of a forest. Colorful leaves decorated the whole site, giving the area a semblance of home in the depths of the untamed woods. The aforementioned cave had piles of pelts inside it, reminding Rey of her own bag of hay she used to sleep on. The little unlit bonfire Rose had completed the picture. It ached of sentimentality on Rose’s part. She stood in front of it before opening her arms and displaying it all.

 

“Ta-da!” Rose waggled her hands with a smidgen of humor. “What do you guys think?”

 

It was a short while before anyone decided to say anything, only because of Rey’s untapped awe.

 

“It's a marvel,” she finally said, killing the silence. “How did you make it so nice?” 

 

“I dunno…” Rose blushed, rubbing her nose. “I just pieced it together from what I could.” 

 

“I like it.” Poe shrugged, before pulling over a log. “Much better than being strung up for… years.” 

 

“Or rusting in a grove…” Finn sat on a stump close by.

 

“Oh,” Rose cooed. “You guys had it so rough.” 

 

“What are  _ you  _ talking about?” Finn shot back.

 

“I have to deal with Kalidahs.” 

 

Rey dug into her bag and offered her matches to Rose, who promptly declined them and instead pulled out a pair of flint rocks from her dress to light the fire. 

 

Rey would have 39 matches another day more.

 

Finn and Poe both shuddered, looking at each other before focusing back on Rey and Rose.

 

“What are those, anyhow?” Rey asked, sitting on a rock. “Shapeshifting creatures?” 

 

“If only,” Rose began, the fire igniting. “Kalidahs are a terrifying combination of two horrifying animals. Tigers and Bears.”

 

The thought confused Rey, yet also frightened her. How could  _ that _ exist? Right, right, she was in Oz, anything could happen. Rey dug through her bag to get some corn before balancing the ears on her lap. She heard Rose gulp, saw her paw-like fingers twitch before she continued on, Rey spearing the two ears, and setting them over the flames.

 

“And the Order of Oz decided to harness the power of these animals in their warrior class! I mean, as a general, how could you not? The sheer ferocity of a tiger combined with the stealth of a mighty bear? All great warriors would dream of having that kind of power, and every great general would savor in having that in their ranks. So why not try to make a kind of serum to put into their troopers and mooks to, you know, beef them up!”

 

Rose paused, then looked at herself. The fire beneath her lit her face in almost hellish shadows, straight out of the mind of Satan. Rey took the ears off the fire and offered one to Rose, who declined, giving one to BB8, who began to munch with her.

 

“But then they decided to go even bigger. Why not add in some traits of lions? Oh, you'd think it would make an unstoppable creature, ready to follow orders and mow down armies of dissenters, but no. I don't know what it did, but… it didn’t mix well with the first volunteer subjects they had back in Bottle Hill. So then they took in suspected Resistance members, my sister, Paige, and I among them. She was the real hero, going up to Gillikin to replenish our magical messaging system, and our hopes along with it…

 

“I was still in Shiz-Arkanis for my last year of Engineering and Applied Magiphonics,” Rose stated suddenly, her eyes pricking with tears.

 

“Is applied Magiphonics where you add Magic into the designs?” Rey guessed, swallowing her flavorless corn. “I dunno how that works, but it sounds probable.”

 

“Yes.” Rose’s face lit up at Rey’s interruption. “It was one of the newest majors there, and it could have possibly gotten me to meet with all of Oz’s leadership, if I kept my grades up.”

 

“I didn't think I'd meet the Wizard the way I had  _ actually _ met him.” Rose grimaced. “That's how I… became all, Kalidalion… me…”

 

Rose then held her head in her hands, sobs wracking her body. 

 

BB8 got up from his ear of corn and pawed his way to her leg, rubbing his head on it.

 

“Oh, BB… they even got you…” She gingerly scratched the back of his head.   

 

“I never thought I'd get caught up in it.” Finn looked up at the emerging stars.

 

“I was prepared to lose my life.” Poe cringed at himself. “Never thought I'd end up scaring crows.” 

 

The sounds of the forest trickled through the air, filling the silence between them all.

 

“So, you want to join us?” Rey asked, wrapping her jacket around herself, the remains of her food already in the fire.

 

Rose yawned, stretching her entire body out from head to tail before looking at Rey and the others.

 

“Well,” Rose rolled her shoulders, heading for her den. “Let's sleep on it. In the morning, I'll tell you whether I’ll come or not.”

 

“Alright,” Rey nodded, before setting herself in front of the fire and watching the embers die.

 

“Goodnight,” replied Rose, grabbing one of the pelts and heading deeper into the cave. 

 

“You will tell us, though?” Finn asked.

 

“I said goodnight,” she tersely shot back, before settling within the sound darkness of her cave.

 

Rey breathed out a raggedy breath, shaking her head at Finn.

 

“What?” he said.

 

“You  _ want  _ her to come, right?” Poe asked, leaning further against his log.

 

“Of course!” Finn crossed his arms and bit his lower lip, the light of the miniscule bonfire reflecting off of his silver-armored body. 

 

“Then let's all get some sleep.” Rey stomped out the remains of the fire. “It helps no one to squabble at this point. Besides, I need it…”

 

Finn sighed, sitting back against his stump and looking up at the glistening stars above them. 

 

Poe’s head leaned back, indicating he was asleep, or something like it. 

 

So Rey decided to look up at the stars herself. And oh, what stars they were.

 

Those lights and the way they shone were so different than they were back home. Back home, she could draw pictures in the sky, make constellations of her very own. She’d heard stories of others, but she liked making her own art in the sky. No one else would ever know of them. They were her own little secrets she kept before she drifted into her dreams. 

 

In Oz, it was different. The burning white stars moved around the sky at night in Kansas, but slowly, and all at once. Oz’s stars moved like they all had a mind of their own, zipping across the stratosphere without a care in the universe. They zoomed past everything in beautiful hues of the rainbow, giving the world its own personal light show. It was something out of a fairytale, nothing like she could savor at home. Rey felt like if she reached up high enough, she could catch one of them. But with how these stars moved, she most likely would miss it.

 

She quite liked it, if only because it reminded her of her own desires to be free. Free from working harder than anything for nothing at all, free from the stares she had often got… Free from… 

 

It was time to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Can't wait to see what you guys think will happen, character wise! Also the picture at the end of this chapter was drawn for me by my friend Roselinath as a gift! Check out her tumblr!
> 
> [Kalidahs](http://oz.wikia.com/wiki/Kalidahs)


	6. But what matters most, is what lies within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected occurrences lie in the way of their quest to Leia

It was morning once again, the bright sun peeking through the trees. But it wasn't the rays of light awakening Rey from her slumber. Nope. It was some good old-fashioned bickering. And boy, was it loud.

 

“Now listen, I am being understanding!” 

 

“Oh really? You just seem to be aiming to get back all the things you had before this-"

 

“I am not-"

 

“Using this journey as a way to-"

 

“And what are  _ you _ here for, huh?”

 

“To help-"

 

“What is going on?” Rey groggily slurred. 

 

As she blinked the crust from her eyes, she saw Poe and Finn standing above her, their argument halted with her waking up. Rey began to repack herself, nudging little BB8 awake. 

 

“Nothing, Rey…” Finn glanced to Poe warily. “It was nothing.”

 

“Yeah.” Poe looked back, rubbing his temples. “Nothing to worry about.” 

 

“Sounded like a whole lotta something.” Rose exited the cave, rubbing her eyes. “Unless the definition of ‘nothing’ has changed since I took my leave from civilization?”

 

“Not from my understanding,” Rey retorted, putting on the red backpack with a huff.

 

“Listen, it's nothing to be concerned about,” Finn tried to explain.

 

“If it is affecting you guys in this way, it is!” Rey pinched the middle of her brow, looking to the other organic members of the group. 

 

Finn and Poe wouldn't budge, staring at Rey and Rose in an obviously pleading way. They looked at each other before Rose spoke again. 

 

“I’ve made my decision, by the way,” she announced. 

 

They all looked at her intently, waiting for her response. 

 

She took a deep breath and gazed upon the four of them.“I’ll join you.” And those three words set BB8 on her, jumping into her arms to lick her face.

 

“Oh, BB!” she exclaimed with a giggle. “You silly boy!”

 

“By Amidala’s fate, you will?” Poe asked with a smile. “I can't believe it.”

 

“I miss working with my craft…” Rose let BB8 onto the ground. “It's time to see the outside world and fight for the things I love.”

 

“So that's settled?” Poe asked, looking about the area at their quintet. 

 

“I just want to be useful,” Rose replied. “So maybe this is my way of getting back into the war effort.” 

 

“And hopefully a way back to Kansas, for me at least.” 

 

Rey looked at their motley crew with a grin on her face. A pilot-turned-scarecrow, a soldier turned to tin, a mixed-up chimera of a girl, a dog who was once a little boy, and herself. She could say she was the most ordinary member, but really, compared to them, her entrance was most extraordinary. A girl blown in from the middle of nowhere via cyclone into a crazy wonderland filled with fantastical things. 

 

“Well, it's not like we’ll get to Republic City by just talking about it,” Finn declared. “Lets go.”

 

All of them gave each other great smiles and headed down the dusty path. The great darkness of the woods gave way to a great light, highlighting all of the flora and fauna that lived within its branches. Even through the forest, the Yellow Brick Road was there, paving their way, little plants growing through each crevice.

 

It wasn't long before the trees around them gave way to a craggy ravine, something Rey had never seen before. From what Rey could survey, the abyss went down for miles and miles. If they fell, oh, if they fell, they were not getting out of there in one piece, that was for sure. Yet, somehow, the Yellow Brick Road was paved across the opening as if there wasn't any ravine at all. How odd.

 

“Oh, boy.” Rey gulped at the sight and steeled herself as she stepped onto the first part of the road over the gap.

 

“You okay there, Rey?” Finn asked, walking at her pace. “Afraid of heights?”

 

“Not really,” she said. “I’m just afraid of this thing’s descent if things get dicey…”

 

“Uh oh…” Rose sniffed the air, her ears twitching and her tail straight up in alarm. “I got a bad feeling about this.”

 

“What's wrong?” Poe tilted his head in confusion. 

 

BB8 started to whine, his own tail going between his legs. 

 

“This isn't a smell you want to be smelling at all,” Rose declared, making her way to the front of their group. “This scent means only one thing here in Oz.”

 

“Which is?” Rey goaded on, ready to try and run.

 

“Kalidahs…” Rose whispered.

 

“You can't be serious,” Finn said, his face tense with worry.

 

“KALIDAHS!!” she cried out, pointing in the direction of the woods as a visceral duo of roars clashed in their ears. 

 

“She was serious!” Finn exclaimed, before they all broke into a sprint.

 

The pair of dangerous hybrids decided to play with their prey first. One of the Kalidahs, one with a darker orange hue than its companion, jumped in front of the group, snarling menacingly at them. The one behind them growled as well, just as menacing as the one in front, before the two decided to circle the five. 

 

Rose’s description of them was spot on, or rather, stripes on. They had the head of a ferocious tiger and the body of a bear, their hindquarters having a striped hind and tail, as most tigers had. And like all bears, the way they walked let no sound cry out that they were on their way to maul a person's face off, or let them eat all the food they so desired. 

 

BB8 jumped into Rey's arms, and Finn pulled out his axe as protectively as he could when he was clanking around in fear. Poe put his arms up in a defensive position, and Rose did the same. Rey tried to keep her knees together, as to keep them from knocking. 

 

A rumbling chuckle came from one of the striped creatures, mocking them.

 

“What do you know, pal?” the darker one goaded. “Little Rosie decided to go out into the big, brave world!”

 

“Aw, she thinks there's actually hope for someone like her!” the oranger one guffawed at her expense. “Don't you remember what they did to  _ you _ ? Little Kalidahlion, you. More like a ‘Kalla’ Lily with her demeanor!”

 

“Hey!” Poe barked back. “Who are you to have the right to make comments like that about our friend?!”

 

“Yeah!” Rey joined in. “Rose isn't weak!” 

 

Finn brandished his axe in their direction, only to see the two prowling animals laugh right in their faces.

 

“Oh, we’re wrong?” the darker of them inquired with a tone of malice.

 

“Let us pass, you jerks!” Rose growled back. “Leave us alone!” 

 

“Rosie’s using her fangs now!” The orange Kalidah trembled in an obvious show of sarcasm. “But let's see if her bite is as bad as her bark!” 

 

“What…?” Rey asked, confused as well as worried. 

 

Seeing the two Kalidahs back up to where Rose was standing at the exit of the woods reminded her of two guards at a sacred gate. 

 

BB8 squirmed out of her grasp and sidled up to Poe.

 

“If this shrimp can take one of us down into the ravine, you can pass.”

 

“If not, she goes down, and the rest of you go with her!”

 

Everyone looked at Rose with anticipation. Was she going to accept their challenge? Or would she give up and let them halt their journey, never to pass this point? 

 

“Let us help you!” Finn cried out as he and Rey tried to stand along with Rose, but she held her arm out, blocking the two of them. 

 

“Sorry, guys,” Rose stated. “But this is something I need to do on my own.”

 

Finn and Rey stayed put.

 

“I mean it!” Rose glared fiercely at them.

 

“That's right, little Kalidahlion,” the darker one purred. “Now, let's see who you'll face.” 

 

The two Kalidahs then faced each other on the Yellow Brick Road, staring at each other with intent. They then laid their bear-like paws on top of each other, still staring into each other's eyes. The dark one had his paws under the orange one, and then, in the blink of an eye, the orange one’s paws were swiped away, out of his partner’s grasp.

 

“Ha-ha, I win!” he cried out in triumph, holding his arms up in the air. 

 

The dark Kalidah scoffed. 

 

“It's not like it'll be hard,” he growled, before lounging like the semi-big cat he was. “Make it a show for me, will you?” 

 

“With  _ that _ attitude, I'd rather it be  _ you _ fighting this wimp!” the orange one retorted, standing on his hind legs.

 

“How about we don't fight at all!” Rose interrupted the two. “Hmm?”

 

“Who asked you?!” they both growled at her. 

 

“Alright, I’m fighting this twerp, but not for your entertainment!” the orange one snarled. “Got it?!”

 

“Suit yourself,” the dark one said with a smirk. “I’ll be watching anyway.” 

 

The orange one growled, towering over Rose, standing on his hind legs. 

 

Rose gulped before biting her lip, glaring and growling right back at him. 

 

He laughed before taking the first swipe, Rose luckily rolling out of the way in the nick of time. 

 

“Ah, be careful!” Rey cried out, her heart catching in her throat as the wind whistled from the ravine. 

 

“This is between the two of us, squealer!” he roared, before scratching at Rose, who surged at his legs, her claws unsheathing to start mauling the beast. 

 

He howled in pain before flipping onto her to try and push her off the edge. As his face came near, Rose growled a battle cry and kicked him in the muzzle. He held his muzzle in his paws, looking as if he was going to fall off, before getting back up onto the road and shaking his body out, his fur puffing in a menacing fashion.

 

If Rey didn't believe that Rose was a hybrid of a Kalidah and a lion before, she surely would now, with how fiercely she battled the creature almost four feet taller than her. The other undeniable fact about Rose was that she was putting up a great fight against this creature, and Rey wouldn't know how she could fare against a creature this size. She had had to wrestle for junk and scrap before in Kansas, but that was against regular old  _ humans _ , and this wasn't a fight between ordinary men. Rose looked so spectacularly strong.

 

Rose stepped toward him before jumping up to the creature with a scream, kicking him to the edge and glowering down at him. 

 

“Alright, so you win, hehe…” The orange one tried to laugh it off to save himself from a deadly fall. “So let's call a truce?” 

 

But before they could do anything, he tried to get up and lost his footing on The Yellow Brick Road, plummeting down into the maw of the ravine. The horrid scream soon swirled into nothing as the source of it fell, a deafening thud reaching their ears. 

 

Rose stood there, taking everything that she had just done in. She panted with a heaviness that one only gets when they are filled with an electrifying amount of adrenaline. She looked to her shocked group of friends, who were too stunned to say anything. Then she glared at the second Kalidah, no longer lounging as he was before. 

 

“Well,” the dark, now only, Kalidah in their presence said. “It seems we miscalculated your strength.”

 

Rose nodded soundly before displaying her fists again in a show of her success.

 

“You may as well pass,” he said, before sauntering back into the humble darkness of the forest. 

 

Rose spun on her heel, running back to her friends. As she came close, Rey saw that Rose had tears in her eyes. She embraced her first, then Finn and Poe, with BB8 peeking his way through to join their group hug. At this point, Rose was now full out sobbing. 

 

“I can't believe I even did that!” she bawled. “I thought I was gonna fall, and fail all of you…”

 

“I had a feeling you were gonna do it!” Rey said as they all began to walk across the road, relief taking over. “You were outstanding.”

 

“That was amazing!” Finn gave Rose a hearty pat on the back.

 

“You really saved our skins.” Poe nodded at her astutely. 

 

They walked on, finally getting over the ravine. The road went over a babbling brook, its water as blue as the sky above. Another grove opened up like an archway, with beautiful green foliage scattered about as if it was presenting something beautiful. And, oh yes. How beautiful it was.

 

It was a field of unnaturally ravishing and radiant flowers, poppies to be specific. The way their petals laid out made the whole meadow look like a satin bed sheet. Rey had never seen so much life anywhere before. Their smell of spice made her senses tingle, and she bet their petals were as soft as silk. The way they seemed to be so perfect made her heart melt in her chest. 

 

There was only one thought persistent in her mind, however. She had to go home. And that was going down the Yellow Brick Road, which was through the field. And nothing could stop Rey when she had the drive. And so, she began her way down the road.

 

“Rey, stop!” Poe cried out.

 

“I’m going after her!” Rose bounded toward her as well, determination present in her voice.

 

“You can't, you're living!” Finn clanked after her urgently.

 

Rey didn’t notice the calls and cries of her friends as she rushed down the Yellow Brick Road, only compelled by the scent of the flowers. It was as if she was controlled by the very poppies themselves. She just had to keep walking, the giant meadow almost singing to her. But it wasn’t long before poor Rey should have heeded the warnings of her new companions. 

 

She began to feel a layer of exhaustion drape itself over her. And then another decided to snuggle gently alongside it, slowing her movements greatly. 

 

Rey had felt tired before, but it was never like this. Her definition of tired was comparable to the collapse of an old tower. This was nothing like what she had ever known. She felt drowsy, a feeling she could never attribute to herself. It felt nice, but also so very suffocating. And she didn't like this paradox. But before long, she fell faint into the petals and into the dark, hypnotic world of dreaming.

 

She opened her eyes and felt something different about this dream. For one, she never really could grasp them as clearly as this one. It felt… less turbulent. Less violent. This actually felt nice. The landscape of this dream felt like she was the only thing inside it, what with the single ray of white light enveloping her like a spotlight. Sounds of calming wind chimes and bells were reassuring in the distance.

 

“ _ Ah… _ ” A deep, familiar voice said in the darkness. “ _ I had a feeling this would happen. _ ”

 

“Huh…?” Rey asked, her voice bouncing about the dreamy air.

 

She looked down to her body, saw and felt something completely different than she was accustomed to in her entire life. It was a beautiful, shining white dress, freer than what she was wearing before. It looked as if it was crafted from spider silk, and the cloth was cool and soft to the touch. Her hair wasn't tied back all the way like it was when she was awake, some of it falling softly upon her shoulders. The only thing the same about this get-up was the fact that she was wearing those icy blue boots. The outfit made this dreamspace seem even more ethereal than it already was.

 

“ _ In Oz, _ ” the voice began in its soothing tones, “ _ poppies in large clusters happen to cause any living person who isn't equipped against its spell to sleep… forever. _ ”

 

“Forever!” she exclaimed, trying to look for the source of the voice. “But I can't, I have to go back home…”

 

“ _ I understand you do. _ ” Somehow, she felt eyes on her soften, though she couldn't see them. 

 

“So how will I wake up?” She pushed her body up before crossing her arms. “I cannot stay asleep in these poppies forever.”

 

Rey looked up from her sitting position to see something delicate and cool falling from above her. It wasn't anything she had seen before, but she knew exactly what it was.

 

“Snow?” she questioned, holding out her hands and letting the small flakes melt in her palms. She couldn't help but smile a little bit at the marvelous thing.

 

“ _ Although the poppies in Oz, once in bloom, stay that way, therefore technically impossible to escape, _ ” the voice explained with a studious tone, “ _ snow will cause the pheromone in the poppy to temporarily be weakened, therefore… _ ”

 

“Waking me up,” Rey finished. 

 

“ _ Exactly _ ,” the voice chuckled. It seemed pleased with itself.

 

“But nary a cloud was in the sky before,” Rey said, rubbing her arms. “How will it snow on such a sunny and perfect day?”

 

“ _ I have my ways, _ ” the voice teased.

 

Rey scrunched her nose at the comment before crossing her arms and sticking her chin up. She stayed there before looking back to the ground.

 

“Will I see- err, hear from you again?” she asked, letting her arms fall to her sides, her fingers tracing the textured fabric loosely.

 

“ _ Oh, most assuredly, _ ” it replied.

 

“When?” 

 

“ _ Soon enough, I suppose _ .”

 

Rey was about to ask another question, but she felt everything around her begin fading back into black, all the sounds around her becoming silenced. But she felt the cold snow around her still. And new sounds came rushing in. 

 

“Rey!” 

 

“Rey, wake up!”

 

“Please wake up, Rey…” 

 

She blinked, seeing all of her friends crowding above her, and got up.

 

“Unusual weather we’re having, ain't it?” Poe jested.

 

“Oh,” Rose swallowed her yawn with a grimace. “There's no time for joking. Look!” 

 

Finn was rusted up, pointing his axe at the fields of snowy poppies. 

 

Rey quickly pried open his chest and oiled him up, looking at him intently as he frowned at the ground.

 

“I saw him there… and then he was gone,” Finn ground out.

 

“Who?” Poe asked with a quick glance from left to right.

 

“The…” Finn began, before shaking his head. “Never mind, it's not important. Let's get out of here before the snow stops.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	7. The Fall of the Republic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang make their way through the building snow.

“Ach, this hill is the pits…” Finn groaned. “Can this be the last one?!”

 

“It b-better be or else we’re all just g-going loony,” Rey said, slightly shivering from the snow around them. “H-how’s the snow for you?”

 

“It's getting me all soggy, but this might be the last hill we’ll have to climb in this cursed field,” Poe answered, brushing the snow off his shoulders.

 

“As long as I keep moving, I’ll be fine,” Finn huffed.

 

“It c-c-could be worse!” Rose hugged the little BB8 in her arms. “We’re getting close to the fork in the road!”

 

“The fork in the road?” Rey asked.

 

“The Yellow Brick Road splits into two paths after we're outta this damned field,” Poe explained. “One path leads to the Emerald City, and the other leads to the Gillikin Country. And you’ll think you won't know which path is which. But trust me, you'll know.”

 

“How?” Rey rubbed her nose, her body quaking from her lack of preparedness for the weather. 

 

“Well, once we get to the top of the hill, you'll  _ know _ ,” Poe assured her. “Trust me.” 

 

“Alright, g-g-guys…” Rey nodded.

 

“W-wish I had brought one of my pelts…” Rose lamented.

 

Rey thought back to that dream she’d had as the climbed this snow covered hill of poppies. The invisible voice who had caused all this snow to appear from the heavens never specified how  _ much _ snow was needed. It was nice when it was in such small amounts, and when she was asleep. But this was starting to hurt. 

 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they all reached the top of the hill. It seemed like a relief, before she saw what Poe had meant. The spectacle took her breath away the moment it reached her eyes. It made her ankles weak at how massive it was, for there wasn't anything comparable back home to how utterly verdant it was.

 

The Emerald City.

A city reviled by her companions, for good reason, yet it looked all the more wonderful the more she looked at it. The way it stood so tall, yet stayed so perfectly green, was almost admirable. It shone so bright, it looked like it had a heaven-sent halo around it, as if it was actually a city where everyone was happy. 

 

Rey liked it. And she hated it. It was a giant paradox right in front of her, and she was so torn.

 

She saw the split in the golden road, one path leading to immediate fulfillment, and the other to something even better.

 

“There it is.” Finn looked like he was ready to use his axe to smash every emerald spire about the city. “What a…”

 

“It's a corrupted dump of a city,” Poe bit out, beginning his descent to the road below.  “Used to be great, from what I heard, before all the Ozian Empire crap happened.”

 

Ah. A gold wrapper around a piece of crap. Delightfully accurate for most cities she had heard of. Even Oz has its dungholes of humanity. Enchanted dung holes, but dung holes nonetheless. 

 

“S-such as?” Rey prompted him.

 

“Well,  _ that _ is a long story,” Poe declared. “And I may not be the best guy to be telling it.” 

 

“Aw, c-c’mon.” Rose gingerly nudged Poe’s soggy arm. “It'll be boring just walking and saying nothing till we get to the Cross.” 

 

“What's the Cross?” Rey asked.

 

“A place where The Yellow Brick Road makes an x, and where, if we don’t mess it up, magic will transport us straight to the gates of Republic City.”

 

“For real?” Rey asked in earnest. 

 

“Yeah, as you've seen… magic can do lots of… stuff,” Poe said. “Good or bad.”

 

“What about that story you were talking about?” Rey inquired.

 

They were slowly but surely paving their way out of the snow, and back into the light of the sun. The cold was such an experience to Rey. An experience that, in moderation and in proper gear, would be enjoyable. But right now she was focused on the story that Poe was withholding from her. 

 

BB8 whined on, showing his want to hear a story he'd probably heard dozens of times before this. 

 

“Come on, Poe, don't be such a straw in the mud,” Finn smirked at Poe as they walked along.

 

“Alright, alright, but don't say I didn’t warn you,” Poe conceded. “It was a long, long time ago...”

 

~

  
  


In our world of Nonestica, Oz has always been a powerful land. Whether it was magic, knowledge, or brute strength, we unusually had the upper hand. I say unusually because of how Oz exists compared to everything else here. If Oz were typical, well, we wouldn't be talking about Oz, now would we? We would be talking about the history of Munchkinland, the Quadling Region, The Winkie Country and Gillikin Country, instead! 

 

But we were all united as Oz, all of us. It confused the other kingdoms, such as the Ix and the Ev, as they all were under a monarchy. Well, at this time, we were under a sort of monarchy as well. A constitutional monarchy, as they called it. With the way we had our four Quadrants of Oz split, we decided that there would be a Senate, with representatives from all of the Quadrants, and within Emerald City itself. And, you may ask, who led the Land of Oz, if it was a monarchy?

 

From the tales I've heard, and the pictures I’ve seen, she was a sight for sore eyes. She was known to the world as Queen Amidala Ozma Stellanna, and every inch of her was deserving of the title. Her long, earthly tresses were always perfectly styled, and she had gorgeous outfits becoming of her beauty. She possessed a silver tongue and knew exactly when to use it. And for years, under her rule, it seemed like no one in Oz could age or die.

No one knows where she had come from, but she was beloved for her mythical beauty and her wise words. Some say she came from the dying mind of King Pastoria Ozmius Bilius, the ruler of Oz before her, sprung from his thoughts all ready to rule in her famous pure gowns and poppy crowns. Others say she was a member of The Daughter Lurline’s Fairy Band and was with her when she enchanted Oz with her special magical force. And another story claims that she was a hidden member of the wait staff who came out of hiding when old Pastoria kicked the bucket.

 

Whoever she was, Oz’s people loved her, and she loved them back with all her heart and soul. So much so that she had given many powers that the Senate didn't have so her people would have a greater say. It was seen as a bold move by her neighbors, shocking them that her reign had lasted so long with that government in place. But like all great rulers in history, Queen Amidala had her share of enemies. And as the old saying goes, the brighter the light, the darker the shadow cast from it, and it rang true for her.

 

You may ask, what brought such a monumental Republic down? Amidala had a strong and beautiful soul, and the world wondered who would take her hand in marriage? Who would love not only her, but her people, love her as she loved everyone else? Who was brave enough to try and do it? 

 

I had mentioned The Daughter Lurline, but she only represented one aspect of magic, the Light, that was all good magic, like words, warmth, and wisdom. There was The AllFather, that no one knew what his magic possessed. And then there was The Unnamed Son. His magic represented the Dark, the power, pain, and pleasure derived from it. No one knew where they came from, and the same amount of people knew where they went. Well, most say this suitor was a creation of innate magic itself. 

 

There were many words to describe him. He was tall, strong, and had hair kissed by the sun itself. Described as “The Hero with No Fear," Anakin Skywalker was part of a sect of the light that dedicated itself to protecting Oz called the Jedi. He, along with his master, Obi-wan Kenobi, and his own apprentice, Ahsoka Tano, did extraordinary things with this magic power. However, one thing the Jedi could not do was own any possessions, or love anyone.

 

But there was no stopping Skywalker. He felt he deserved her and would do anything for the lovely queen. Even doing the things he was trained against doing, such as going down the treacherous path of the dark. It was a nightmare… 

 

~

 

“What happened after that?” Rey asked, waiting with an invested pause after Poe’s own. “To the queen, and to the Jedi?”

 

“Anakin had turned to one of the most feared enemies of Oz…” Rose continued on for Poe. “The Nome King, Sidious.”

 

“Sounds like a nasty name for a nasty fellow," Rey said, feeling much more comfortable with her jacket dried.

 

“Oh, trust me,” Rose segued. “He was one of the most feared creatures on the face of Nonestica for good reason. No one knew what he looked like, and the entire kingdom of Nome was hidden underground… Only later did they realise too late that he was walking among them, as a Quadling Senator from the Baron lands…” 

 

“From then on… everything changed.” After a substantial pause, Poe continued on. “Skywalker was seduced by his darkness, for he heard a rumor of the queen’s death by childbirth… He transformed his magic into a more sinister existence, his heroic acts overshadowed by what he was doing… No one really knows if the queen had children, but it was no coincidence that she was gone the day that Skywalker was turned to the Sith Lord… Darth Vader. He and Sidious, who called himself Emperor Palpatine, had taken over the Emerald City, disbanding all of Queen Amidala’s efforts of democracy one by one until there was nothing but the Empire of Oz.” 

 

“Then, only 19 years later, a farm boy who called himself Luke of Lars came onto the scene,” Finn piped in. “He was then trained by Old Kenobi in the ways of the Jedi, and then along with the future Witch of the North, Leia Organa, Han Solo, and all the other members of the Rebels rose up against the Empire and put the Republic of yore back in its place… Before it all fell apart… again…”

 

“And that's basically where we are now,” Poe stated matter-of-factly. “Speaking of where we are now…” 

 

The road split in three ahead of them, making an x, marking the spot, she half-heartedly quipped to herself. 

 

“Is that it?” Rey pointed to where all four paths intercepted. 

 

Rose nodded.

 

“So then how do we get it to activate?” Rey rubbed her chin, looking down at the bricks with an analytical eye. “Mechanical or magical?”

 

“Well?” Finn looked to Poe, as well as Rose.

 

“I got this, but we all have to hold hands.” Rey had to stifle a chuckle at what Poe instructed. “I know it sounds cheesy, but trust me, this is what we’re gonna do to make it work.”

 

They all sheepishly came together and held their hands in a circle around the oddly circular cornerstone of the Yellow Brick Road. 

 

Poe closed his eyes, exhaling sharply in concentration. He then opened them, looking up to the sky. He then whispered a very oddly specific phrase that Rey herself wouldn't understand for the life of her.

 

“Wickett did it all.”

 

At first, nothing actually happened, and she looked to Finn and Rose on either side of her with suspicion. 

 

But then the strong scent of lavender filled the air, a scent that was new and pleasing to Rey. Angelic light fell upon the four of them, along with a fluttering of feathers algow from up above. It all seemed to sparkle, and it felt like something straight from heaven. The world around them seemed to be scrubbed away, the feeling of a bubble-like weightlessness taking over… Rey didn't like that the feeling was familiar. She had the tornado that ripped her away from Kansas to thank for that. But it was uncanny that they were all being floated over the earth via bubbles… 

 

“This is so weird…” Finn held himself firmly in place. “What if I touch it weird?”

 

“Let's not risk it then, huh?” Rose quipped.

 

“Guys, we are going to be absolutely fine,” Poe said.

 

“That's what you said before.” But before Finn could say anything else, a glare from Rose shut him up. “Yeah, we are gonna be just peachy, really, I mean it!”

 

“How long do you think it will be till we get to the city?” Rey looked down upon the world racing below them with dizzy eyes. This was nothing like riding her rusty old bike. 

 

“Another few minutes,” Poe estimated. “This bubble is usually pretty instant, but since no one's touched it in a while, it's a little slow, to say the least. Personally, I'd rather fly my jet, but you gotta work with what you got, you know?” 

 

“Yeah…” Rey replied. “I guess I do.”

 

“I wonder what it's going to be like being back.” Rose looked to the distance. “After all these years, you think there are going to be any drastic changes? What am I saying, there's a war going on, of course there’ll be drastic changes!”

 

“Speaking of war,” Finn trembled. “Will we be seen by… them?” 

 

“Hopefully, we'll be on the ground before anything will blow us outta the sky…” Poe grunted, looking around with a shifty gaze. “Cross your fingers.”

 

Rey crossed them tightly, only out of her own superstitious nature. It had gotten her out of dangerous situations before, and hopefully, it would again. 

 

They descended down into a lush and fertile gated area, the bubble (as far as they knew), not being detected by anything malicious. It was almost as spectacular as the Emerald City. Gates of pearlescent lavender rose to the sky, resembling the natural perfection of the inside of a clam shell. It looked like there was something engraved in the gates, but it was too far to tell for sure. Everything in the vicinity looked humbly exquisite. Their mode of transportation popped as soon as it hit the lilac grasses, its shimmering remains floating in the air like dandelion seeds. 

 

As soon as they were freed, she promptly went to the floor to vomit whatever remained in her stomach into the lush violet flora. Rose promptly did the same in another similar patch, with Poe looking away, his stance shifting from the left to the right. 

 

Wiping away the bile, Rey pushed herself onto her feet. The freezing film from the bubble clung to her skin, giving Rey almost indescribably uncomfortable sensations of cold, disgust, and stickiness. She then looked around to check on how her companions fared.

 

“Oh, great Oz, are you guys alright?” Finn asked, disgust obvious in his demeanor. 

 

“Other than the vomit on the ground and the incoming headache, I think I'm good?” Rose laughed haphazardly, her tail flopping on the ground. “What about you, Rey?”

 

“I just want to see Leia,” she said. “I don't care how, I just need to get back to Kansas.”

 

“Hey, BB looks fine…” Rose’s ears twitched. “He’s flown like this before?”

 

“Yeah, we’ve taken this route before,” Poe said. “It was just a simple service run.” 

 

“I somehow don't believe you,” Finn replied.

 

“What do you mean?” Poe asked as they began their stroll to the gate. “It's true.”

 

“‘Just a simple service run’?” Finn punched Poe’s arm with playful intent. “Nothing you do is ‘just simple’.” 

 

“Whatever you say, _Finn-man_ …” Poe smirked at Finn’s sputtering.

 

“Y-you know what-" Finn held his temples as Rey and Rose caught up to the rest of the group. “Never mind.” 

 

“Something wrong?” Rey gave Finn a concerned look. “You seem stressed.”

 

“Once we get into the city, everything will be fine and good and we’ll see Leia and everything.” Finn marched ahead, up to the gates of the pearlescent purple city, and knocked, waiting patiently for an answer as everyone caught up.

 

“Christ, Finn, what is wrong?!” Rey asked, Finn flinching from her shout.

 

“Nothing!” He flicked his hands up in the air. “Absolutely nothing is wrong!”  

 

“If you don't get your feelings out, you're going to je-" Rey began before there was a creak from above.

 

A sliver of the gate opened to a pair of ornate goggles with glassy rainbow lenses looking down at the quintet, with an obviously judgemental gaze. If it were any other time, Rey would have some sort of restraint and  _ attempted  _ a fearful look, but she just needed to get back home. So she crossed her arms, and glared back.

 

“Did you knock?” a rough, feminine voice accused Rey.

 

“It was me!” Finn hopped up and down before clunking back into himself. “We want to get into the Republic City.”

 

“To do what?” the voice asked flatly. 

 

“To see Leia, The Good Witch of the North!” Poe stated clearly. 

 

“Ah huh,” the voice replied. “Where's the fee?”

 

“The fee…” Poe muttered to himself. “I usually… heh, bypassed the fee entirely…”

 

“By virtue of being yourself?” Finn groaned. 

 

“Usually…”

 

“Ahem.” The voice gave an obviously fake cough. “So, the fee.”

 

“We were sent here!” Rey pointed at the ground.

 

“Really,” the gatekeeper in her dull tone replied. “And what if you're spies, just wearing the rags of dead men?”

 

“What do you mean?” Rose clenched her fists.

 

“We gotta be careful these days, least you want to make a mountain out of a molehill.” The slit slid closed halfway. “Especially with the Gale Forces out and about.” 

 

“Listen here…” Rey struggled to keep the growl out of her tone. “I was sent here by the ‘Overseer of The South,’ C-3P0. Ever hear of that golden… person?”

 

“Do you have any proof of it?” the voice goaded before bringing up a gloved hand, rubbing their fingers together. “Can't go off of anything without some… evidence.” 

 

“Why don't you take a look at my boots for some evidence!” Rey pointed down at the ever-sparkling baby blue shoes on her feet with a scowl on her face. “Or rather, The Wicked Witch of the East’s boots!” 

 

A stunned silence fell over the group. 

 

“So… It's true…” the gatekeeper marvelled. “In that case…”

 

The slit slid shut before a pair of small (at least compared to the main gates themselves) doors opened up to them, their destination awaiting them. 

 

“Welcome to Republic City.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the abnormally late update! I had a really busy month (It's called March Madness for a reason I guess), and it took me all of it to get this chapter out for you! I hope you enjoyed it, and I will (hopefully) see you next Saturday!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos, comment and share with all your friends if you enjoyed it!


End file.
